Teen Twist
by phole4ever
Summary: Phoebe mets Cole in high school, and they get pregnant and have twins but who knows what is going to happen with the Halliwells. Chapter 16 up. Please Please Review
1. When They Met

Paige-15 Freshman

Phoebe- 18 senior, and has a part time at a resturaunt

Piper- 20 College

Prue- 22

Tyra- 17 Phoebe's bestfriend

* * *

"Phoebe you have a table, and they looking hot," Tyra told.

"Thanks,"

Phoebe walked down to her sections of tables that she was waiting on, to see four guys with books.

"Hi, boys my name is Phoebe, I will be your server tonight, can I start you off with drinks."

"I will have a water," one guy smiled at her.

"We'll have the same."

At the end of the night the guys were still sitting in the booth studying.

"I'm sorry guys, but we are closing so I am going you to leave," Phoebe said placing the check on the table, and walked away.

"Excuse me, Would you like to go to a Party this Tomorrow?"

"Where is it?" she asked.

"At mine and Palek's house on the beach."

"And what is your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry, My name is Cole, Cole Turner,"

"Well Can my friend come?"

"Who is sure, who is she?"

"Tyra she sat you down."

"Alright, well here's my number, call me for directions." He smiled walking over to his friends.

* * *

"Oh my god, Tyra," Phoebe said walking up to Tyra's locker.

"what?"

"You and I are going to a college party this tonight."

"Really with those guys?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No this will be fun, maybe I can get a guy."

"Maybe, but remember they are in college."

"Who's in college?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around Phoebe.

"The guys that Tyra sat down at a table last night."

"Yeah, and they were hot and they gave me thier number." Tyra stated.

"Well just be careful, I don't want to see get hurt." Jason commented.

Phoebe jumped out of Jason't grasp and said, "Okay well I am going to class, and let's meet up for tonight."

"Okay." Tyra answered Phoebe, and Phoebe ran off to class.

"What's going on tonight?" Jason asked Tyra.

"Oh just a party."

"Really where at?"

"Nobody you know."

"I might know them, I pretty much know everybody that goes to this school."

"Well they don't go to this school, and I better go before I am late for class." Tyra said.

* * *

"Okay what about this?" Phoebe asked, walking out of her closet, wearing black knee high boots, black mini skirt, and white button down.

"Wow are you trying to get all of the guys to notice you or just Cole?"

"Well I want him to know that I am not afraid of my body."

"Phoebe you just met him. You aren't going to sleep with him tonight."

"I know but I couldn't stop thinking about him today."

"What about Jason, you know he thinks you two are an item."

"Well I never told him offically that I want to be known as a couple."

"Okay let's put on a jean skirt, your pink V-neck, and white sneekers."

"Yea that is way better, I don't want him to think I am too serious." Phoebe smiled.

Phoebe and Tyra came down the stairs laughing, "Bye Grams we will be back later."

* * *

Phoebe and Tyra walked in the house that was loud. Phoebe was looking around for Cole, the guy she went to the party for. Phoebe walked up to Palek.

"Palek,"

"Hey it is the waitress." He said.

"Have you seen Cole?" Phoebe smiled.

"Last time I saw him he was up stairs in his room."

"Thank you."

"So when you're done with him. will you have drinks with me."

"sure."

Phoebe walked upstairs, and saw one opened door. She walked in it to see Cole leaning on the bars of his balcony.

"Hi," She said walking outside next to him.

"Phoebe, you showed,"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you just met my friends and I, and you don't know if you can trust us." He said nudging her with his arm.

"I am a big girl can take care of myself," Phoebe said, getting tired of people thinking she is alittle girl.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked standing up.

"I know I can, So what are you in college for?"

"I am going to be a lawyer,"

"Thanks cool."

"Thank you, and are you in college?"

"Not yet, I'm still in high school."

"You are?" Cole asked shocked.

"Yeah, graduate this year, is that a problem?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I wanted to get together with you but you are about five years younger than me I don't think we can."

"But what if I want to be in a relationship with you? When you were the first person I saw out of your friends, I was like there is something about him." Phoebe informed him.

Cole pulled Phoebe closer to him. Phoebe was feeling like a magnet with the need for her body to close to his. Cole lifted her chin up and started a kiss. Phoebe turned the kiss into a passionate one.

"Cole, the..." A girl walked in and stopped herself.

"Julie what are you doing here?" Cole asked her while breaking the kiss.

"Lucas wants to have a word with you."Julie said holding the phone.

"Phoebe will you excuse me that is my boss's assistant." Cole asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I have to go see Palek and have a drink with him."Phoebe told Cole, and walking past Julie." Excuse me."

"Is that?" Julie asked.

"Yes she is,"

"When are you going to kill her?"

"Give me time please, I'm not like the rest of the demon that goes after them, I need to think out the situation. Now what are you doing here?"

"The source has an assignment for you."

* * *

Phoebe walked over to Tyra and Palek.

"Hey, how was up stairs."Tyra asked.

"We can talk about it later. I promised Palek a drink."

Palek had three drinks in his hands, "Here we are ladies."

"Thanks." They said.

"Andy," Palek yelled and waved him over.

"Palek what's going on?" Andy asked standing with Prue.

"Phoebe what are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"Same to you. You know that Piper and Paige were calling you for assistance with their projects."

"Well Andy and Palek are in classes together, and what are you doing here again."

"I was invited." Phoebe stated.

"Are you drinking?"

"Yep and it is good."

"Palek you do know she is still in highschool?"

"Really? Rock on." He said.

Cole walked up to the group, standing behind Phoebe and placed his hands on her hips.

"Cole this is my sister Prue." Phoebe introduce them.

"Nice to meet you."

"Wait you two are sisters. Niice do you have anymore, maybe I can hook up with."

"Please ignore my flakey roommate right now. He is very intoxicated." Cole started. "I want to go outside and on the beach, wanna come?"

"Sure, Tyra are you okay?"

"Yeah, go."

* * *

"Prue will you get off my case." Phoebe said walking in the manor to her room. "God"

"No, because I don't think you know what you are doing with this guy."

"Prue you don't even know him." She said sitting down on her bed.

"He is in my Psych class. He is my age. and he has way too much experience in his life for you."

"I am 18. I can handle myself. It isn't like I am going to have sex with him next time I see him."

"And you making out with him was handling yourself?" Prue questioned.

"It was just kissing, if I recall you did more with Andy on your first date, than Cole and I did." Phoebe stated.

"That's because all have known Andy forever and I trust him."

"Because you don't trust Cole I can't go out with him, that isn't right. You know you didn't harass Paige from last week, when she went out on her first date."

"What's going on?" Piper asked walking into Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe wants to go out with a 23 year old." Prue informed.

"Why?"

"Because I like him and Prue won't leave me alone, and let me work things out on my own; she thinks I am going over my head."

"Well Prue, she is 18 we can't fight her battles, if she wants to date this guy and then let her." Piper the middle voice always calms them down.

"Thank you. So have we figured out this demon yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Harpies, we need to vanquish the queen, and we kill the rest, so who's up for a morning vanquish." Piper asked.

"I breakfast with Andy." Prue said.

"I guess it is you, me, and Paige." Phoebe stated, "We just need to make sure that it is we are done by two, because I have to work."

"No Problem."

* * *

Please Review I know about Generation Next, I just have writers block. 


	2. December

I have some quotes from the show.

* * *

Phoebe, Tyra, and Jason were at lunch.

"Phoebe, what are we doing tonight?" Tyra asked.

"Actually Cole and I are going ice skating tonight, and hopefully other things." Phoebe stated.

"You really think tonight is the night?" Tyra asked.

"I hope so, I think I am ready." Phoebe replied.

"I hope you are ready to, and he isn't pressuring you into loose your virginity for him just so he can have a piece of ass." Jason commented from hated Cole for being her boyfriend.

"Jason, I really care for him, and we have been together three months with out him pressuring me."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Okay, If you do, I want every detail tomorrow." Tyra stated excited.

"Don't worry I will." Phoebe stated, "I gave details on our first make-out session didn't I?"

"Can you two change this subject please." Jason asked not wanting to hear them talk about Phoebe's love life.

"Fine, do you know who all is going ice staking tonight?"

"I think it is just Cole and I, hey why don't you two go out tonight us?" Phoebe asked, thinking that she could get her friends together.

"What do you think Jason do you want to be my date?"

"Why not."

* * *

Phoebe, Jason, and Tyra were at the skating rink sitting and drinking hot chocolate.

"You know he is 15 minutes late Phoebe?" Jason said looking at his watch.

"He's probably running late with work, but He'll show."

"You know everytime I have seen him, he has always been late." He stated.

"But he shows, he just has things to do." Phoebe snapped, "You know you two can skate I'm fine here."

"Are you sure?" Tyra asked.

"Yea."

Phoebe was sitting thinking about what Jason said, that it was true Cole does show up late for most of thier dates. While she was thinking with that, Cole was standing right next to her.

"I'm sorry I was late, Palek and I had a problem to figure out."

"It is okay," She smiled, with thinking that she would become upset with him, but just looking at him made her forgiving.

Cole stuck out his hand, "shall we?"

Phoebe took his hand. Cole pulled her up from the seat, and walked on to the skating rink. Phoebe and Cole skated over to Tyra and Jason.

"Hi, Tyra," Cole said, "And... um."

"Jason" Jason snapped.

"Jason right, sorry."

"It is okay you've only seen me like only about ten times."

"Jason please don't start right." Phoebe pleaded.

"Hey look it is snowing." Tyra stated.

"Oh my gosh it is." Phoebe replied hoping that this will change the subject of the guys.

About an hour past, and Phoebe went over to Tyra, "Tyra, Cole and I are going to head out, will you two be okay?"

"Yea, It is just Jason, we'll be fine." Tyra said looking over at him.

* * *

Phoebe and Cole walked in his house, and into his room. They began kissing at the door, with Phoebe locking it not having Palek bother them. They quickly ripped off his shirt. Phoebe broke the kiss to sit down on his bed, and began to unbutton her shirt slowly while looking up at him. Cole smiled seeing Phoebe in her bra and jeans, and wanting her untouched body to be touched by him.

Cole felt warmth come over all over him with looking at her, "I love you." He told her scooping into her arms to start another kiss.

* * *

Cole was sitting on the bed, watching Phoebe sleep, and thinking about his situation. He knows that he was going to be in trouble with the source for sleeping with the one person that he was suppose to kill.

Phoebe woke up and rolled over to his side of the bed. Cole laid down beside her.

"Morning," She smiled.

"Morning, How are you feeling about last night," Phoebe said.

"um... Magical, was I any good?"

"I've sex with many different girls, and you were one of the best." Cole said.

"Really?"

"Yea,"

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

Cole put his sweats on, and went into the kitchen. Cole put a pot of coffee on.

"So apparently Phoebe is a loud one?" Palek asked sitting at the kitchen table. "You do remember that she is a witch, and we kill witches."

"Yes, Palek I know that."

"So when are you going to kill her you have had three months, and now you have slept her, what is going on?"

"I don't know."

"Do I need to tell the source what you did last night. To motivate you?" He asked.

"No."

"Or do you want me to do it because I can."

"No, I can do it." He snapped walking out of the house to watch the sunrise and to hear the ocean to calm him down.

"Hi Palek,"

"Hi, Phoebe. How was your night?"

"Amazing thank you. Do you know where Cole is." She asked.

"Yea, he is outside." Palek said pointing to the back door.

Phoebe put on her jacket and walked outside to be next to Cole.

"Cole what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking, and watching the sunrise."

Phoebe looked at the sunrise,"It is beautiful."

"And so are you." Cole said moving infront of her to start a kiss.

In the middle of their kiss Phoebe had a preminition of Cole... Transformatting into Beltazaur, and him killing.

Phoebe broke the kiss falling to the ground and looked at him, and stood back up with a distance between them, and her hand up.

"Stay away from me."

"What happen what did you see." He asked.

"Why didn't you just killed me" Phoebe asked. "Why did You have to put through all of this."

"I couldn't kill you, I tried, I'm suppose to. I even tried going after one of your sisters, but I couldn't. Because I realize I love you."

"You bastard, I can't believe I lost my virginity to you." Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe, I'm half human, my father was mortal."

"It doesn't matter you are still a demon." Phoebe said walking away from him.

"Phoebe wait."

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, or I will vanquish you." Phoebe said running into the house to get her purse, and called Paige to orb her back to the manor.

* * *

Phoebe locked herself in her room for the whole day. Piper finally knocked on her door, after dinner.

Piper walked in her room, "Hey Pheebs are you okay?"

"No,"

"What's the matter?"

"Well after Skating, Cole and I went back to his place to..." Phoebe said cocking her eyebrow.

"Oh my god Phoebe that's great, how was it?"

"I liked it."

"And you used protection right?"

Phoebe shook her head no looking like she going to start crying again.

"Phoebe what were you thinking? You should use protection everytime,"

"We got caught up in the moment."

"Is that what is bothering you?" Piper asked.

"No, this morning while we were talking. I had a preminition."

"Is Cole going to die, because we can fix..."

"Piper, Cole is the one doing the killing. He is Beltazaur."

"So let's look in the Book of Shadows for a vanquish."

"Piper I don't know if I want to vanquish him."

"Phoebe if he is a demon you need to vanquish him."

"But he said he loves me. and I think I believe him, but I don't if I want to talk to him so I need time sort things out."

"Well if I hear him of killing anyone else he is dead."

"I know."

* * *

Please Review 


	3. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Phoebe get out of the bathroom, You've been in there forever." Paige said knocking on the door.

Piper walked out of her room, and saw Paige standing at the bathroom. "Is she still in there?"

"Yeah, make her get out." Paige wined.

"Phoebe come on." Piper knocked.

"Can't someone be in the bathroom in peace?" Phoebe said walking out the bathroom looking under the weather, and heading back to her room.

"There is the bathroom Paige," Piper said looking over at her other sister, and walked into Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe do you want to talk?" Piper asked seeing Phoebe looking through the book of shadows.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"About you being in the bathroom for an hour." Piper suggested sitting down on a chair. "And why the book of shadows is in your room."

"I'm just not feeling well."

"Are you sure it is just that?" Piper questioned.

"No, I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Piper questioned but knowing it was obvious.

"So I have turned into a highschool satistic, and it is a demon baby no less." Phoebe said, feeling very ashamed with herself.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I have to tell Cole."

"You have to tell the demon."

"He is half human."

"He is still a demon, and you haven't spoken to him in over two months, so whatever good you think he might have gotton,because of you is probably gone." Piper letchured.

"Well I think he should know."

"And what are you going to tell the rest of the family?"

"I don't know, but please don't tell Grams or Prue."

"Why?"

"Because they will make me go to a place and get an abortion, because I'm too young."

"But shouldn't you get one, because it is a demon baby."

"But it isn't its fault that it is, and this is my mistake and I don't want to kill the baby, I can raise it to be good."

"When do you think you will tell them soon, because a problem like this you can't really hide."

"I can if I wear baggy clothes." Phoebe smiled.

"and that isn't the way you dress. so they will know something is up."

"I don't know. I think I need to tell Cole first."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." Piper said walking out of the room.

"Thank you." Phoebe told her big sister, and started looking through the book.

* * *

Phoebe finally got a spell together, and stood up. 

_**Magic forces black and white**_

_**Reaching out throught space and light**_

_**Behe far or behe near**_

_**Bring us the demon Beltazuar here**_

* * *

Phoebe stood back went she felt a gust of air in the room and saw the swirl of air in there. Cole appeared in her room. 

"Phoebe what are you doing?" He snapped.

"I need to tell you something." She said looking nervious with her hands behind her back.

"Yea, like what you are going to vanquish me with a potion behind her back." Cole questioned, with upset at her.

Phoebe step closer to Cole and looked in his eyes, and told the first thing on her mind, after her former boyfriend, "I missed you."

Cole stepped closer her, his hand caressed her cheek, Phoebe felt excited with his touch. They moved in for a kiss. Phoebe ran her fingers through his hair. Cole picked her up and laid down with her on her bed. They scooted further on the bed. Cole started kissing her down her neck.

"Make love to me." Phoebe command with thinking with hormones, not with her head.

* * *

"That was amazing." Phoebe stated while being held by Cole, and while they were all sweaty. 

"You didn't summon me to just have sex with me." Cole questioned.

"How do you know?" Phoebe questioned propping herself on Cole's chest.

"Because I know you Phoebe last time I saw you, you were warning me to stay away from you, and summoned me almost three months later." He explain tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Okay, well I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"I am pregnant, and I thought I should tell you." Phoebe stated.

"That's great," He said.

"But..." She questioned knowing that he wanted to say something else.

"I don't know if I can be a father that I want to be?" Cole started knowing that he would want to be there for his child, unlike his dad was unable to be, because his mother killed him.

"Why"

"Because I have been hiding from the source, shimmering from different realms to keep his bounty hunters away from me."

"Why is he after you?"

"Because while I was with you. I wasn't killing as much I was suppose to, and then letting you walking away and not kill you. that was the final straw he wants me dead."

"So, You're being good?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"I rather be killed than hurt you, I told you I love you." Cole stated.

"I love you too." Phoebe replied, and began a kiss.

* * *

Prue, Piper, and Grams were in the livingroom, Paige came in with the mail. 

"Hey Paige, any mail for us."

"Fliers and report cards." Paige said handing Grams the report cards.

Grams opened up the report cards, "Paige you did good, just try and bring that math grade up."

"And how did Phoebe do?" Prue asked.

"She has slipped in all of her classes." Grams said.

"You she has been out of it, after she broke up with Cole." Prue replied.

"What did he do to her?" Paige questioned.

Piper was sitting quietly, and listening to these suggestions with her knowing the truth.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get her so we can have an intervention with her." Prue said walking upstairs.

"You know you might want to knock first." Piper suggested to Prue.

* * *

"Phoebe, we need to talk." Prue said opening the door to see Phoebe and Cole naked and barely covered up by the sheets, Phoebe top of Cole kissing. 

Phoebe broke the kiss and looked at Prue, and stated,"Yes, we do."

Phoebe stood up and began getting dressed.

"I better go. It seems that there is going to be a fight going on." Cole said.

"Yeah, there will be, but can please shimmer outside I don't want them to know you are a demon, or right now before I tell them that I'm pregnant, and eventually they can find out that it is a demon." Phoebe felt so mean saying that, but Cole understood where she was coming from.

"Okay."

* * *

Phoebe and Cole walked downstairs, kissed goodbye, and turned around to look at Prue. 

"I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Phoebe I had no idea."

"What that it was my room you barged into. I have more privacy at school, with no space and with hundreds of students."

"I thought you two were done." Paige asked.

"We were, but we talked today,"

"So you haven't talked to him in three months and the first thing you do is sleep with him." Grams asked.

"It is my body, I can do what I want." Phoebe stated.

"What about your grades they are slipping?" Prue questioned.

"I don't think he is good for you, because you two are going to break up again, then you act just the way you were acting before."

"That is crazy. He isn't effecting my grades."

"Then what is?" Grams asked.

"I don't know, I will fix it."

"Well until those grades come back up, you aren't allowed to see Cole." Grams commanded.

"You can't do that, I can see him whenever I want." Phoebe said starting to become more upset.

"Grams maybe you should take away the phone or something else," Piper suggested.

"No, the best effected way for someone to do something is to take away the thing that person cares about the most."

"I don't really care. I told him what I needed to tell him."Phoebe said walking to the stairs, "and It wasn't like my grades slipped majorly just from As to Bs."

Phoebe closed her door, and all of her anger that giving off in her head an energyball formed in her hand.

* * *

Please review and I don't know is up with me and having Phoebe and Cole pregnant in almost everyone of my stories 


	4. The Truth is Coming

Phoebe woke up one morning by her alarm clock. She crawled over Cole with her hand on his chest to press down the snooze button. Cole sat himself up. Phoebe turn to him and straddled him.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He greeted.

They moved closer to each other for a morning kiss. Cole rolled over Phoebe down and moved his hands under her shirt. Phoebe touched his hands as if to stop.

She broke the kiss, and said, "Cole I have to get ready for school."

Cole sat up to watch his girlfriend get dressed, and began, "You know I really think you should tell everyone about us."

"Yeah, and I how would you like me to do that? They will vanquish you if Grams finds out that you are a demon."

"But at least the truth will be out, and you will have to stop stressing over the fact that you are hiding us from them and our baby from them."

Phoebe walked back infront of Cole and stepped inbetween his legs. Cole placed hands on her waist.

"I love you Cole. I just don't know how to tell them, because they tried so hard to warn me about you, with our age difference. Then the first time I had sex was with you, and I ended up pregnant."

"Yeah, but they can see that I want to help with him." Cole said moving one hand behind her and rubbing his other hand her developing stomach.

"How do you know it is a him. You are having a child with a Halliwell and our family has had girls only for awhile."

"Yea well your family has never had children with a demon." Cole stated and gave her stomach a kiss,"But I really don't care what it is I will love it not matter what."

"Really?" Phoebe smiled.

"Really," Cole said looking up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phoebe said pulling her face closer to his. Cole reacted by starting a kiss.

Just as Cole unsnapped Phoebe's bra, the alarm clock went off again. Phoebe rolled her eyes breaking the kiss, Cole turned the alarm clock off, and sat back up to where he was.

"Now where were we?"

"Getting ready for school." She replied, while touching his arm.

"Why don't you skip school, and go to the beach?" Cole suggested.

"Well it is suppose to be nice, and this maybe the last time I can wear a bikini with out looking gross."

"Phoebe you don't look gross, You're pregnant."

"Thank you, but everybody besides you and a couple of people know that I am, it just looks like I'm fat."

"So you're going?"

"Yea, I just need to call, Tyra and Jason that we are going to the beach."

"You are going to call him to go?"

"Yes Cole he is my friend, and it won't change. I know you two don't get along, because you two are both protected of me,but can you please get along for me."

"Okay I will try."

"Thank you, and Meet me at the beach at nine."

"Okay."Cole stated giving her a kiss and shimmered out.

* * *

"Paige hurry up, we need to go, and I don't want to be late." Phoebe yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming."

Phoebe walked into the kitchen with Piper being the only one in there.

"Hey Piper." She greeted while going the fridge and grabbing one of her bottles of apple juice.

"Hi," Piper stated," Are you going to eat something."

"No,"

"Why not, you need to eat three meals a day, you really shouldn't be skipping your meals." Piper telling her sister who is carrying a child that needs its nutrion.

"I know if I gain anymore weight I don't know what I am going to do with myself."

"Why don't you tell them. I know it is getting harder for you to hide your stomach, and it is hitting summer, so no one's wearing hoodies now."

"I know, I know, I need to tell them. Cole has been telling me every morning for the past week. I just don't know how to tell them."

"Tell who what?" Prue asked walking in the kitchen.

"Tyra and Jason that I am not going to Prom."

"Phoebe it is your senior prom you have to go." Prue stated.

"Yea well I don't have any one to go with."

"What about that cute guy that was over here last night?"

"Miles? No he is just my study buddy."

"Come on Phoebe." Paige yelled.

"Phoebe can you drive us to the beach?" Paige asked when her friend Tracy hopped in the car.

"Paige what about school?" Phoebe asked trying feel responsible.

"Yeah, we want to be the first freshmen to be on the beach on the first awesome day of spring at our school. Please."

"Fine I was going to the beach anyway,"

"Thank you." The girls smiled.

* * *

The girls got out of the car and Cole came up behind Phoebe.

"Hey ladies," Cole said.

"Hey sweetie." Phoebe smiled.

"Um Phoebe can I talk to?" Paige asked Phoebe and pulled her away from the car.

Cole was left with Tracy.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi," Tracy said with a big smile.

"What is he doing here, didn't Grams and Prue tell you that he was bad for you and your aren't allowed to see him."

"I have to see him,"

"No one is holding a gun to your head."

"We love each other and we're pregnant."

"What?!"

"We had sex in the middle of december and I became pregnant."

"Does Prue know or even Grams know?"

"No, only people who know are you, Cole, Piper, and Tyra. So you have to promise that to tell anyone, I need to tell them on my own time." Phoebe stated.

"Don't worry I won't."

All four of them walked on to the beach to meet up with Jason and Tyra. They laid out their towels.

"Wow, Phoebe you really need to lay off the junk food it is starting to show." Jason told while seeing Phoebe undress into her bikini.

"Yo do you have a problem with the way your friend looks." Cole snapped.

"Dude it was a joke." Jason replied, "You need to learn how to relax."

"Guys, guys, guys." Phoebe said walking inbetween Jason and Cole with her hands blocking them, "You two need to chill."

Cole was going to say something but two really small energy balls went to both of Phoebe's hands to shock both of the guys to stop fighting.

Jason and Cole both step back from the shocked.

"Why can't you two ever get along?" Tyra asked.

"Come on Tyra," Phoebe said walking away from the guys.

"Phoebe wait" Cole said walking after the girls.

Phoebe waved her hand to prevent Cole from walking anycloser to her until she has cooled down. Phoebe smirk while touch her stomach, and enjoying doing awesome stuff when she can combined her and the baby's power.

"That was awesome." Phoebe told Tyra.

"What was?"

"Me being able to use the baby's powers."

"You must be packing power with you right now. Considering that this is baby is pretty powerful with being a demon/witch."

"Yea, sometimes I can't control her power like when I get pissed off, she does things that are very nice. But I think this a good thing, demons, should fear her, but you know she also has human in her."

* * *

Phoebe and Tyra finally went back to the guys. Tracy was talking to Cole, while Jason was laying out.

"Cole, come with me I want to show you something." Phoebe said wrapping her arms around Cole's neck.

"Hold on. Let Tracy finish her story." Cole said.

"Okay." Phoebe stated giving Cole a massage.

"Well Jason, there was an awesome spot back there, are you interested?" Tyra smirked at Jason.

"Hell yea," Jason replied getting up.

Phoebe and Cole laughed at those two. While Tracy and Paige were grossed out.

"So anyways..." Tracy stated.

"Tracy hold that thought we can finish the story later." Cole said getting distracted with Tyra and Jason going off in a direction.

"Fine," Tracy sighed thinking that they were being rude.

"Hey chin up and keep smiling, okay." Cole said while tracing Tracy's jawline with his index finger.

"Okay," She smiled.

Phoebe rollled her eyes with a slight smile at Tracy for being 14 and naive for crushing on her boyfriend, stood up, and pulled Cole up. Cole jumped up to hold Phoebe, and started a kiss while walking to the place where Phoebe was wanting to go.

"You are in over your head." Paige told Tracy.

"No I am not did you see what he did to me?"

"Yeah, he did that so you would get upset that he would rather screw Phoebe than listen to your story."

"Well then why did he start talking to me first today?" Tracy said trying to have hope on her crush.

"Tracy this is my sister's boyfriend who is madly in love with her if you just look at his eye when he was looking at her, he is also he's like 9 years older than you, and they are never going to break up and I have feeling they are going to move in together anytime soon."

"And why's that?"

"Because she's pregnant." Paige said loudly and quickly covered her mouth.

"Really."

"Yeah, they are having a secret relationship from Grams and Prue, so I am assuming they can be together for the baby. It is kind of romantic if you think about it."

"It is awww I want to find a guy like him." Tracy smiled.

"But not him," Paige stated making sure she cleared everything up with her friend.

"Yeah, not him, someone my age." Tracy said knowing the whole story she wouldn't want to get the middle of splitting them up.

Phoebe and Cole came back to everyone holding hands.

"Hey, are you two ready to go home?" Phoebe asked Tracy and Paige.

"Yea but can we go and get something to eat first?" Paige asked.

"Sure. Jason and Tyra are you wanting to come with us?"

"No it is okay. We want to stay here."

"Okay. Let's go." Phoebe said.

* * *

"So... How far along you?" Tracy asked at the resturaunt.

"What do you mean?"

"Your baby. How far you?"

"Paige!" Phoebe firmly said.

"I'm sorry it slipped."

"I'm about four and half months."

"Who's your doctor?"

"We don't have one."

"You haven't seen one?"

"Tracy it isn't that simple in our situation." Phoebe stated knowing if she goes to a doctor's appointment she will get a letter in the mail, and Grams and Prue will flip.

"If you go. You can see my dad."

"Thank you." Cole stated. "Well I should get going."

"Okay I will walk you out."

* * *

"Phoebe I'm sorry."

"Paige when I asked you not to tell anyone that means anyone including Tracy where she destroy my reputation in the last month and half that I am at that school."

"Phoebe people already questioning that you are pregnant, since you are definitly showing for how early you are."

"I don't look that bad."

"Seeing you in your bikini you more like six months pregnant than four, and also the fact you have been wearing baggy clothes instead of your normal clothes can give people a clue too. So they probably already know so you just need to tell them." Paige stated.

"Fine. I will tell them."

* * *

The whole family was at the dinningroom table for dinner. Everyone was passing around food. Phoebe was starring at food thinking about she was going to tell them.

"Phoebe honey are you okay?" Grams asked.

"I'm pregnant." She just flat out said.

"What?!" Grams and Prue said at the same time.

"I'm pregnant with Cole's baby."

"How do you know it is his?"

Phoebe wanted to say considing the fact I can through energyballs that's how, but replied, "Because his the only person I have ever had sex with."

"I told you that you going out with him was a bad idea you two being together." Prue yelled.

"Phoebe this is okay we can fix this all we need to do is go to an abortion clinic tomorrow and it will be fine."

"Grams, I won't go there, and I can't."

"When do you think this happen?"

"Decemeber 12th. well the 12th/ the 13th."

"So you are four months pregnant." Grams stated.

"Yeah, but I want to keep it. I want to fix our mistake." Phoebe said getting annoyed Prue, and walking to the stairs.

"Your mistake. You probably don't know where Cole is, and He probably doesn't care that you are pregnant with his child." Prue said following Phoebe.

"You don't know that!" Phoebe snapped at Prue.

"Phoebe he is a guy, and he has got a really good career infront of him. You don't think that he is going to give it up for you." Prue replied.

Before Phoebe could say another word her stomach started cramping up badly. She grabbed her stomach fell on a stair.

"Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked running up to her.

"My stomach it feels it is going into knots."

Paige saw a demon form in the front of the stairwell looking confused. "Huh guys."

Prue and Piper turned around to look at the demon. Phoebe looked directly at the demon, and her cramps were going away.

The demon formed an energyball in his hand, and Paige called for the energyball and threw it at demon to vanquish him.

Phoebe stood up and went to her room not wanting to deal with the family from what happen.

"We still didn't finish our conversation with her." Prue stated.

"We can finish it tomorrow clearly we were causing her to much stress." Grams answered.

* * *

"Come in" Phoebe said with hearing knocking at her door.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Piper asked walking into Phoebe's room seeing Phoebe and Cole sitting on her bed facing each other, and Phoebe almost in tears.

"I think the baby did that." Phoebe reply scarred.

"I thought so to, but why."

"I think it had to Prue talking bad about Cole, and with them yelling at me. I can never control her powers when I get pissed."

"Well do you think you can handle her powers tomorrow? Because they still want to talk with you."

"I can try but I don't know."

"I'll leave you two alone." Piper said closing the door.

"Now I have to go." Cole said standing up.

"Why?"

"Because I have been hanging our this plain for about a week, Bounty hunters are probably sensing me here."

"Well how long will you be gone?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," He admitted, "But hopefully before Prom and Graduation."

"Cole that is a month. What I am I going to do for a month?"

"Hang out with Jason and Tyra, like you usually do."

"It is different now that they are a couple I am like the third wheel."

"I'm sorry I am doing this for yours and the baby's protection."

"Go, I don't care."

"Come on Phoebe, don't be like this, I don't want you to be mad at me before I don't see you for a while."

"I don't want to either," Phoebe said.

"How about I leave you when you are asleep?" Cole asked her while standing infront of her, and push her hair behind her ears.

"And how would you get me to asleep?" Phoebe bit her lip and stood up.

"I can give you a guess."

Phoebe sat him down on the bed, for her to straddle him, and undid his belt to ask," Am I anywhere close?"

"You're get there." He said with pulling her neck to have her face touch his.

Phoebe began a rapid kiss. Cole harshly pin Phoebe to the bed. Phoebe once again use the baby's powers to close her door and lock it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed please review 


	5. Miles

I don't own anything, They just give good inspiration.

* * *

Phoebe was walking down the hallway to her locker.

"Phoebe."

"Miles hi,"

"Hi, I was wanting to know if you're going to Prom tonight?"

"I don't think that I am."

"Why not?"

"Miles look at me. I am almost 6months pregnant, dateless, and I don't have a dress."

"Well where's the baby's father Cole I believe you said his name is?"

"He is out of town right, He was suppose to be back before tonight, but I don't think he is."

"Okay then who you like to go the prom with me?"

"That's sweet, but I am going turn you down, I just don't want to go looking like this."

"Alright how about you, me at your house and watch movies and eat popcorn, that is going now but doing something."

"Alright, We can do that." Phoebe smiled.

"Great. I will come by your house say six?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Oooh what are we getting dressed up for?" Paige asked walking into Phoebe's room. 

"I'm not dressed up, and Miles is coming over to watch movies."

"Is it a date?"

"No it is not a date, we are two dateless friends who aren't going to prom."

"So why aren't you two going to Prom together?"

"Because I don't want to go with a baby belly."

The door bell rang.

"Okay well that is him so."

"So have fun," Paige smiled.

"Hi, Miles."

"Hey Phoebe you look great."

"Thank you we are going to up stairs in my room." Phoebe said.

"Alright."

* * *

Phoebe was sitting on her bed with Miles watching Kill it Befores Dies. Miles rented it just for her. 

"Phoebe are you okay?" Miles turned and asked her, because was moving around and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I think so. I think just baby is moving. or it is just a really bad cramp." Phoebe stated standing near the bed.

"Would you mind if I felt your baby?" He asked standing next her.

"No not at all." Phoebe stated bringing his hand to an active spot.

"ha that's really cool." Miles smiled.

Phoebe smiled at Miles wishing it was Cole there feeling her stomach instead of Miles, and wanting help to figure out some how to control thier baby.

Miles moved his free hand to caress Phoebe's cheek. Phoebe looked up at Miles as if she was a confused girl, and feeling drawn to him. They moved closer to each other feeling each other breathe. They finally began a kiss. Miles moved his other hand to her other cheek.

After about three minutes past Phoebe electricy running through her starting to touch her lips, knowing that was the baby telling her to stop, and they were probably going to shock him.

"Miles," Phoebe started breaking the kiss, "I'm sorry."

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to."

"It is okay, It is just I'm seeing Cole," She said pointing to a picture of them.

"Yeah, you're seeing a man who couldn't make it back in time to take his "Love" to prom."

"Miles I know it looks like he doesn't love me, and if I were in your postion I would think the same thing too, but I would strongly advise not talk bad about Cole right now." Phoebe said knowing her baby and feeling that she is going to perform a stunt like she did a month ago.

"I'm sorry out of the stuff I studied in class, You're six months pregnant and he is now where to be found, Cole seems like a Dead-Beat-Dad."

"Oh my god," Phoebe screamed in pain falling to her knees holding on to her stomach.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"You won't believe what I just saw." Paige said, walking into the kitchen seeing Piper and Prue.

"What?" Prue questioned as if she was telling Paige to humor me.

"Phoebe and Miles kissing in her bedroom."

"Paige you didn't go into her room?" Piper asked.

"No her door was open and I saw them while I was coming down here."

"Really, now those two make a cute couple and maybe she can get over Cole." Prue commented.

The lights start flickering. Prue and Paige looked confused.

"Phoebe," Piper uttered walking out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Prue you stay here." Piper commanded.

* * *

Piper rushed into Phoebe's room seeing Miles standing there looking confused and Phoebe on the ground having tears of pain and fear come down her face. 

"Miles what happen?"

"I don't know. I said something about Cole and she started like this."

"Okay you need to go home." Piper stated, pushing him to the door. She held Phoebe's hand and squatted down next to Phoebe, "breathe Phoebe."

Phoebe was breathing and the lights stopped flickering.

"See you did it, all you needed to do was relax." Piper stated.

Phoebe stood up and downstairs. Piper followed her. Phoebe held her hand up shut the door at the stairs before Miles could leave. She walked towards him and pinned him to the wall. Phoebe smirked at him and slid one of her hands down his pants to stroke his small erection. She started teasing him with a kiss, and kissed his earlobe. She heard him give out a shaky moan, and laughed.

"My Mommy and Daddy are going to stay together." Phoebe said into Miles' ear in a little girl's voice. "Got it?"

"Yeah,"

"Good," Phoebe replied and having her hand burn his erection, pulling her hand out of his pants.

Miles left with holding on to his pelvis area.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper asked.

Phoebe smiled from watching Miles leave and turned to Piper. Piper seeing Phoebe's eyes totally black.

"Uh oh."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Prue asked coming out of the kitchen with hearing the yelling of Miles.

"Aunt Prue." She stated with making a tsking noise, and shaking her head.

"Prue get out of here." Piper said.

"Why?"

Two demons formed beside Phoebe, Phoebe slowly lifted her hand and pointed at Prue, "Kill."

"Phoebe are you crazy?" Prue yelled.

The demons formed energyballs and threw them at Prue. Prue flung her hand to make the energyballs go back to the demons, however blocked them. Piper froze the room.

"Okay what is going on with her?" Prue asked.

"It isn't her. Its the baby see she is frozen." Piper stated, "Leo."

"What?" Leo said orbing in.

"What would happen if one of us got pregnant with a demon child, and the child is now attacking certain sisters? How would you go about fixing this?" Piper asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue what to do." Leo stated, "Why."

"Turn around."

Leo turned around to see Phoebe, "Why is she frozen?"

"Well you know she's pregnant with Cole's baby? Well Cole is Belthazaur."

"You knew he is a demon and you never told the rest of the family" Prue question.

"Prue focus we talk about this later we need to fix her," Piper stated.

"Okay why don't we knock her out."

"Hopefully that will work out if not we are going to have a pissed off child." Piper said grabbing a bowl "Sorry Pheebs," and knocking over Phoebe's head, Phoebe fell to the floor. The room unfroze Prue vanquished the demons.

* * *

"Oh my god," Phoebe jumped up in her bed seeing her sisters and Leo in her room. 

"Hey it is okay," Piper said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Prue did I try to kill you?" Phoebe asked hoping that she was just dreaming.

"Yeah," Prue stated.

"No, your child did." Piper corrected.

"Oh no. does this mean my child is evil? Am I evil?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"I think your child is just confused, trying to get its own way, by knowing the demon instincts of killing."

"You told them Piper?"

"I had no choice. Your child was hurting people."

"Yeah, I have no idea what to do about Miles,"

"What happen to him?" Paige asked.

"She kind of made me burn his... Manhood." Phoebe stated embarassed.

"Ouch." Her sisters said.

"Yeah,"

"I can fix Miles for you so don't worry about that." Leo said,knowing about his memory dust, and wanting to changing the subject,"."And as for you, no your not evil you are just getting possesed by your demon child."

"Okay but I can use her powers and I enjoy them." Phoebe stated the truth.

"It could feel good, because these are different and dangerous powers compared to your pacifist powers."

"Thanks guys." Phoebe stated, "I think I just want to go to sleep I think I am drained, from earlier."

"Okay we'll leave you alone." Piper stated, while everyone left Phoebe's room.

She laid her head on her pillow. "Oh Cole where are you?" Phoebe asked out loud needing him, and wanting to deal with thier child together to not with her sisters.

* * *

Please Please review, and I hoped you liked it. I think I might change the rating to M what do you think? 


	6. Welcome Back

Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Prue were at the mall in the in line for a movie.

"You know this was pretty cool having a girls' day out," Prue stated.

"That I think is coming to end." Piper said tapping Phoebe's shoulder who was playing in her purse. Phoebe looked at Piper and then towards the direction of her finger. She saw Cole walking into the mall, and smiled.

"I'll be back." She stated running towards him, and jumping into his arms. They began a kiss. Phoebe not forgetting the smell of Cole.

"I've missed you so much." Cole imformed.

"I've missed you too." Phoebe replied while Cole was letting her down."Come on."

They walked over to the rest of the group. "Hey welcome back." Piper said.

"Thank you."

"So we are going to watch a movie are you up to it?" Paige asked.

"Actually I wanted to catch up with Phoebe alone." Cole said standing behind Phoebe with his hands on her stomach to feel baby.

"But I wanted to finish our day with the movie." Phoebe explaining to Cole not wanting to blow her sisters on a day when they weren't actually fighting.

"Phoebe it is okay." Piper told her.

"Are you sure."

"Yea, you haven't seen him in a while, and you see us everyday." A response coming from Prue the one who has hated Cole the most out of her sisters.

"Okay, I will see you three tonight." Phoebe said walking with Cole out of the mall.

* * *

"I was getting really worried about you." Phoebe told Cole while they were walking in the park and arms locked. 

"I know I'm really sorry, but I was getting worried about you two too."

"Why?"

"Well I heard a rumor that the source wants our baby."

"What? Why?"Phoebe asked sitting down on a bench.

"Because apparently we are going to have a baby of great power." Cole said.

"I can't imagen how the source would think that." Phoebe was saying sarcastily.

"Why? What did he do?" He asked knowing Phoebe's tone in her voice.

"What haven't they done is more have the question: summoning demons, taking over my powers, and possession."

"So he p... THEY??? As in like more than one?"

"Oh so you heard that?" Phoebe smiled.

"Are you joking?"

"No, I actual saw a doctor couple weeks ago and she said we are having twins. Are you okay with this?" Phoebe asked seeing Cole was shocked with that information.

"I'm fine, I promise. Did you find out if it is they are boys or girls?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise,"

"Alright I have something I need to show you." Cole said standing up.

"What?" Phoebe smiled knowing something was up Cole's sleeve.

"Come on and I'll show you." Cole stuck out his hand waiting for Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe stood up and grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Cole what are we doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Just one more floor and we are there."

"Fine."

"Okay what do you see?" Cole asked opening the door.

"I see an empty apartment." Phoebe answered.

"No, I see our home."

"What?"

"This is ours."

"Really?"Phoebe questioned looking around the apartment, "But how?"

"Don't worry about the details."Cole told Phoebe not wanting to tell her that used some bonds that his father left with Cole before Cole's mother killed his father,"But what do you say?"

"No."

"Why not, There isn't enough room in the manor, and does your family really need to listen to babies crying in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, but you leave me at months at time. My family will help me when you're gone."

"I was thinking about that , do you know if there is any kind of spell in the book of shadows that can strip my powers?"

"You want to give up your powers for us?"

"I don't miss anything from our children's life because I am dodging the source."

"I love you." Phoebe smiled pulling him to her for a kiss. "We better get back to the manor."

* * *

"Hey we're home." Phoebe greeted.

"In the kitchen."

"Hey," Phoebe greeted in the kitchen.

"Hey," Paige stated, and looked Cole with annoying smile."Hi Cole did Phoebe tell you the awesome news."

"Yes she did."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I can't wait."

"Alright."

"Is Grams around?" Phoebe asked.

"I think she is in the attic." Prue answered.

"Okay well I'm gonna go up there and talk with her, and you okay with being here with my sisters and their harassments?" Phoebe asked Cole.

* * *

"Yes, I can answer all their questions." Cole smile at her.

"Hey Grams, I need your help on something."

"Okay what?"

"I need to know if you know how strip powers from a demon?" Phoebe asked.

"For Cole?"

"Yeah,"

"Why would you want to?"

"Because he wants to stop dodging bounty hunters to be with me and our babies."

"Are you sure is he wants to do this? He has been a demon over 100 years."

"Well he asked me if we can do it?"

"Let's go down and talk with him about it."

"Okay." Phoebe said grabbing the book, and walked with Grams downstairs.

* * *

All six of them were sitting at the table for dinner.

"So Cole, Phoebe tells me that you want to get rid of your demon half." Grams started.

"Yeah, my thought if Beltazaur is gone then I will be off the source's radar so I can be here for them with out having to disappear."

"aww that is so sweet." Paige commented.

"Um Cole. can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?" Phoebe asked starring at her plate.

"Okay?"

"What?"

"I don't think I want you to give up your powers."

"Why not?"

"Because after these babies are born I will be back to only have my pacifist powers, and if the source tries to take them. I won't have anything to vanquish them besides an atheme and I don't won't to be throwing around sharp objects."

"Phoebe want Cole to protect mate and offspring." Cole smiled while sounding like Tarzan.

"Basically."

"But we can always have a cabinet full of nothing but vanquishing potions, so I won't have to have my powers."

"But wouldn't it be easier to throw an energy ball?"

"Why don't you tell them about what I heard?"

"Because I don't want them to get involved with this"

"Do you want to think about everything?"

"Can we?"

"Yeah, but we still need to tell your family about you moving out."

"Okay."

"So we have are going to hold on for the power stripping potion, but can I want to still make it. however I do have something else to say." Phoebe announced.

"Oh yea what?" Grams asked.

"Cole bought an apartment, for us "

"Really where did you get the money to buy an apartment?" Prue asked.

"If you must know my father had bonds for me before he died, I just had never had a reason to cash them out since now."

"I'm happy for you," Grams stated.

"Awww Pheebs I can't believe you're moving out." Piper stated.

"We can't all live here with two babies on the way."

"Yeah, but it is sad that you're the first one out of us to go."Piper informed.

* * *

Please please Review.

So should Cole give his powers up or keep them?


	7. Hey Baby

Phoebe was in thier kitchen cooking dinner. Cole walked in the kitchen wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey," he said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"It was good. What are we cooking?"

"Stuffed mushrooms and noodles."

"Are we having two each?" Cole asked counting four big mushrooms.

"No Tyra and Jason are coming over."

"Jason is coming over?"

"Yes Cole, he is my friend." Phoebe answered Cole.

"We just haven't seen eye to eye."

"Yeah, I know, so can you please please get along for once. If he says anything just don't respond."

"Okay."

Phoebe went to the door to open it.

"Hey Tyra."

"Hey Phoebe, You look great." Tyra said hugging Phoebe.

"Thank you. Hey Jason."

"Heya."

"Cole this place looks great." Tyra commented.

"Thank you, We still have to get the nursey set up."

"You two need to hurry up with that Phoebe looks like she go into labor any day now." Jason said putting his arms around Phoebe.

"She is not due until another six weeks." Cole informed.

"Well it is known that twins are mostly premature because they have no more to grow like single babies." Phoebe told Cole.

"You never told me that." he said.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Okay well let's eat?" Tyra questioned.

"Alright." Cole said clapping his hands sitting down.

"Have you two thought of any names." Jason said.

"I have a couple in my head." Phoebe smiled.

"And she won't tell me what they are."

"Well I'm sure they are great names. Phoebe is good at that." Tyra stated.

"I know I just want to know what she is thinking." Cole smiled.

* * *

Phoebe and Cole were laying in bed.

"Phoebe."

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?" Cole asked.

"I am trying to." Phoebe replied while rolling over to look at him. "Why?"

"Do you think that we are going to be good parents?"

"I think we are. You are going to be an awesome dad."

"you think?"

"Yeah, You are already showing it. and I love you for it." She said playing with his hair.

"I hope your right" Cole said.

Phoebe tried to start a kiss. But Cole started tickling her where she laid on her back. After two minutes of Cole attacking her. They looked into each others eyes they began a gentle kiss. Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Suddenly both Phoebe and Cole felt something warm on thier legs.

"Uh oh." Phoebe said when they broke the kiss.

"Was that?"

"Yea."

"Then we need to go." Cole stated jumping out of the bed.

"I have to call my sisters." Phoebe informed walking to her closet to change her wet pajamas.

"We can call them when we get there." Cole said.

"But they want to be there."

"I know but we need to get there now." Cole rushed her.

* * *

Cole sped to the hospital to check Phoebe in.

"So much for us making our mind up with what we want to do about me before they got here." Cole commented standing next Phoebe.

"Yeah, but we'll figure it out. Have you called my sisters yet?"

"No I will go and do it now."

"Phoebe..." Cole looked at her wanting to tell her what is on his mind.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Why do we need to call them now?"

"Because they want to be here for me and they asked me to call them when it happen."

"But they're not going to be in here when it happens." Cole said hoping that they were on the same page with it only being Phoebe and Cole being in the delivery room.

"Yea but that isn't the point. Just call them."

"Fine." He walked out of the room to the call her people.

Everyone enter Phoebe's room.

"Hey everyone." Phoebe said glad to see them.

"Sweetie how are you doing?" Grams asked.

"Dying, if the contractions are bad? I don't know how I am going to handle these two coming out."

"It is okay. I'm gonna be here to help you with this." Grams replied.

"Um..." Phoebe started not knowing how to stand up to her grandmother.

"We want it to be only us in the room." Cole commanded.

"You two don't know what you are doing." Grams commented.

"Grams, I am going to be have a doctor and nurses in her and I only want to Cole to be in here with me."

"I'm sorry but there is only allowed one person in the room with the patient." The doctor said walking into the room.

"Okay we'll be in the waiting room." Piper said.

The doctor sat on the stool and checked on Phoebe.

"Phoebe you are ready."

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yes."

Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand.

* * *

"Okay I so don't want children." Tracy said sitting back to back with Paige.

"No why not." Piper asked while they heard a screaming coming from Phoebe's room.

"That's why." Tracy pointed in the direction of the room.

"Phoebe One more push and this one is out." The doctor told her.

"Come on." Cole said.

"Alright she is out." the doctor said. "you have about two more minutes til the other one is out."

"We have a girl, I guess you're right." Cole laughed kissing Phoebe's head.

"Cole."

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP." Phoebe yelled at him, for being tired having one child and not wanting to have the other one.

"Phoebe you're ready."

"No." Phoebe whined.

"This one should be easier than her."

"Sweetie you can do this." Cole open his mouth.

"How about you have this baby, and I'll your hand."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Alright we need you to start pushing again." the doctor mentioned. Phoebe pulled her back up again.

Phoebe started pushing the baby.

"Can I quit?" Phoebe asked running out energy.

"No." Cole smiled at her rubbing her shoulder.

"Phoebe you are almost done. I just need you give me one more last big push."

Phoebe took a deep breath. made sure she had a good grip on Cole's hand. She held the edge of the table tightly, and let out a loud scream with the last push.

"We have him."

Phoebe sighed with relief, and laid down.

"I got a boy?" Cole questioned. Phoebe smiled.

"You did great. Do you want to hold them?"

"Yeah." Phoebe said scooting herself up.

Cole sat down next Phoebe, and the nurse handed the babies to them.

"Look what we did." Phoebe said feeling an energy boost with looking the life they created.

* * *

Cole walked in the waiting room.

"We have a boy and a girl." Cole said holding his hand.

"How's Phoebe?" Grams asked.

"She is fine. She is going to be moved to another room," He explained.

"Well let's go see her." Paige said.

"I guess."

"So Cole we were hearing Phoebe cussing you out."Paige walked next Cole.

"She did have two babies, and apparently the comments I made wasn't funny." Cole smiled.

"How's your hand?" Grams asked.

"I think she broke it." He replied shaking it.

"Aw look at all the babies."Piper stated, having everyone stop.

"Which ones are they?" Prue asked.

"These two." Cole pointed at them.

"Aww, I want one." Piper told Leo.

"Don't push it." Leo said.

"What are thier names?" Grams asked.

"We haven't decieded on names yet."

"Alright let's go see Phoebe." Paige said.

"Okay."

* * *

Cole walked them to the room. Cole sat down on a his chair.

"Hi guys." Phoebe greeted.

"Pheebs they are beautiful." Piper sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you?"

"How are you holding up?" Leo asked.

"You really want to know?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah," Leo smiled.

"Try pushing something the size of watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon, repeat the process, and tell me how you are holding up."

"You haven't slept?" Grams questioned.

"No, I was trying to, when everyone came in."

"Okay then maybe we should go then."

"Alright." Phoebe replied.

"We'll be back in the morning." Paige said.

"Bye."

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Ben and Emily

Cole woke up on when a nurse rolled the babies in the room. Cole stood up next to look at them.

"Excuse me where did his name come from?" Cole asked.

"She told us to put it on the band." She replied.

"Thank you." Cole said.

Cole rolled the cribs closer to his chair.

"Hi you two." Cole began quietly, "Welcome to the outside world. How are you liking it? It is a bit colder isn't? Well you are going to like trust me. You are going to me and your wounderful mom to take care of you. You probably heard me tell you two this all the time, but I love you. And Ben she was the one who name you without my knowledge. Isn't that great she named you after your grandfather. Now baby girl don't worry you're going to have a name, but you really don't want his name."

Cole looked over at Phoebe who was stirring, and back over to the babies. Ben was still asleep. He picked up the little girl, and started walking with her.

"Are you going to be daddy's girl, when you get older, or are you going to bond with mom?" Cole said with the little girl crying. "Oh no shh it is okay."

"Bring her here." Phoebe said sitting up and working on her shirt.

"Morning." Cole greeted walking over to her handing the girl to Phoebe. "How do you feel?"

"Still tired"

"Well you three hand rough, so I don't blame you, and I saw what you name Ben."

"What do you think?"

"I'm honored, but now we need find out what her name is?" Cole said with both of them looking at her, Phoebe's finger was held by the baby.

"Are we wanting keep the traditon of P?"

"I don't know. Do we? We kind of broke the tradition with Ben." Cole replied.

"I was kind of thinking Emily."

"Really it sounds cool."Cole said picking Ben up who was waking up."Do you wanna switch?"

"Yeah,"

"Now we need to think of a middle name." He said after they swapped babies.

"You pick and I won't question at all."

"Alright. So apparently these are going to be off limits to me for a while." Cole questioned with a smile waving his hand around Phoebe's chest. Phoebe smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Cole."

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry with all the stuff I said last night."

"It is okay. I love you too." Cole smiled.

"Phoebe, Piper called us about last night." Tyra said walking in the room with Jason.

Cole put Emily down and ran to beat her friends from walking all the way in the room.

"What?" Jason asked.

"The babies are eating?" Cole replied.

"So?" He questioned.

"She is breast-feeding,"

"Oh..."

"She shouldn't be that much longer."

"No she isn't." Phoebe said opening the door.

"Phoebe," Tyra hugged.

"Hey." Phoebe responded walking back to the babies.

Cole sat down on Phoebe's bed.

"That is so awesome you two had a boy and a girl." Tyra commented.

"We like it too, that means the whole time we were fighting over if they were going to be a girl or a boy. We were both right." Phoebe stated sitting next to Cole.

"Can I pick her up?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah, are your hands clean?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah,"

"Jason, You can hold Ben." Cole offered.

"No that is okay."

"Are you afraid of him?" Phoebe smiled.

"Afraid that I might break him yeah." Jason replied.

"Dude if I can hold them you can." Cole stated.

"It's okay." Phoebe said, and heard knocking at the door. "Come in."

"Hey Pheebs." Piper walked in with Paige and Tracy.

"Hey you three." Phoebe greeted.

"You looked better than last night." Paige said.

"Thank you, I totally great."

"Can hold him." Piper asked.

"Are your hands clean? and feeling that you are coming down with something?" Phoebe asked getting Neurotic.

"Yes, and No."

"Okay."

"Benjamen where did you get that name from?" Piper asked looking at the band.

"That was Cole's father's name." Phoebe informed.

"And what's her name?" Tyra asked not seeing a name.

"Emily Patrisha Halliwell." Cole announced.

"Halliwell I thought they were going to be Turner?" Phoebe questioned.

"I think it is best if they have Halliwell."

"Okay Halliwell."

"Hello, Phoebe." The doctor said. "I see you have visitors again."

"Yeah, these two can never tell me that they don't have a loving family." Phoebe smiled.

The doctor did exams on Phoebe and the babies.

"Have you tried feeding them?" She asked.

"Yeah, about 30minutes or so."

"Alright I'll check on you this afternoon."

"Thank you doctor." Phoebe said, turned to Cole," I'm getting thirsty can you get me a water?"

"Sure. Tracy you wanna hold him?" Cole asked standing up.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Does anyone else want anything while I'm down there?"

"I'll come with you." Jason said.

Phoebe and Tyra looked confused while they watch the boys leave the room.

* * *

"Look Cole, I am sorry that I have been a jerk to you. When you two started dating I hated you because I wanted to be with her, and here you came meeting her for 5minutes after I knew her for years and she thought you were everything. Then after I began going with Tyra I still felt the need to protect her and I didn't think you were right for her. But after now after seeing you upstairs with her and the babies, I was wrong about you. So I'm sorry."

"Hey it is okay, I am sorry about setting you off all the time, I just have urges to play with people you fight with me." Cole smiled while pressing the water button.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, now let's get back up there. I want to hold one of my babies." He said grabbing Phoebe's water.

* * *

They walked back in the room, hearing Emily crying.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"They need to be changed." Phoebe said getting up.

Phoebe changed Emily, and gave her to Cole and took Ben away from the teenagers to change Ben.

"Phoebe I have to get to work." Tyra said looking down at her watch.

"Okay, I'll call you."

"Bye."

"Hey, next week I want you start training me in fight." Phoebe said to Cole.

"Phoebe are you sure? You just gave birth, and you want me to train you?"

"Yes, I need to loose this baby weight and I want to be ready to fight you-know-who." Phoebe said being vague with Tracy in the room, and sitting back down on the bed with Cole.

"Why what does he want?" Piper asked.

"Um Paige, Tracy can you give us a minute please?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah," Paige said walking out of the room with Tracy.

"So what does he want?" Piper asked again.

"Cole informed me when he got back. The source wants our baby well now he might be after both." Phoebe said.

"Aww honey he isn't going to take them, we won't let him."

"I know and this why I want Cole to train fight like a demon, because now that I don't have thier power. I need to be prepared." Phoebe said determaned not want anything to happen her children. "So I want to use the manor's basement to train while one you four can watch them when do."

"Sure no problem."

"She's asleep." Cole smiled,"Is he?" he leaned over to see.

"No not yet, but he is looking sleepy." Phoebe stated already telling what's going on with the babies.

"Then we better go then." Piper stated.

"Wow I didn't think a room could get so crowded." Cole stated.

"Be nice."Phoebe said knowing that Cole said that because he hates groups of people.

Cole gave Phoebe a quick kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I just needed to do that. You look so great today." Cole stated.

Phoebe pulled him in for another kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too and I want you to try and get a nap before they need to eat again." Cole commanded with a smile to reply hers.

* * *

**I hope you like Please Review**


	9. Let's Train

**I had the urge to use parts of "Enter the Demon". I don't know about this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Phoebe and Cole walked in the manor with the babies, "Hey Loving sisters."

"How are my great grandbabies." Grams said walking in the livingroom.

"They're great." Phoebe replied.

"And they are so adorable." Grams stated.

"Hey you two." Prue and Piper greeted coming downstairs.

"Hi. Why are you all dressed up?" Phoebe smiled.

"Date with Andy."

"Oh. Okay are you ready?" Phoebe asked slapping Cole's leg.

"Ready for what?" Grams asked.

"Cole is going to help me on my fighting, and Piper is going to watch them." Phoebe answered standing up.

"Why are you training her to fight?" Grams asked Cole.

Cole tried to get a word out but, "Because I want to be ready for the source." Phoebe said. "And they'll be fine I trust Piper with my life. So Cole let's go."

"Fine." Cole replied getting up and following Phoebe to the basement.

"Alright I want to start with the basics to see if you can beat me." Cole said taking off his jacket.

"Cole I know how to fight." Phoebe said placing her and on her hips.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked putting his hands up. "You have never fought me."

"Oh yea." Phoebe smiled while lifting her hands up. "Don't go easy on me."

"Go." Cole said swinging a punch at Phoebe.

Phoebe ducked at his punch. They started a round of training. Cole slammed her on the wall by her neck. He then backed off of realizing what he did.

"Phoebe I'm sorry."He said.

"No, Down here I don't want you to think of me as your girlfriend. I want you to push me." Phoebe stated.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked not wanting to hurt Phoebe.

"Yeah, let's go." Phoebe commanded.

"Okay never let your guard down. When you see me expand you contract, when I contract you expand."

"Okay."

Cole started another couple rounds, with Cole slamming her down everywhere.

Phoebe finally ending a round with a spin kick and pinned him on the ground. Phoebe smiled at him cocking her eyebrow.

"Oh what now?" Phoebe questioned.

Cole smirked at her with grabbing her arms flipping her on the ground.

"Don't ever get cocky." He said looking at her, and standing up. "Because even you are the on top, You can still have a chance that you can be slammed down."

"Ha." Paige and Tracy said sitting on the steps.

Phoebe and Cole looked over to them.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Cole asked.

"We're bored. so why not what some fighting." Paige answered.

"Hey can we go a couple rounds with the demon?" Tracy asked.

"Paige?" Phoebe said knowing she told Tracy about being a witch.

"What you can tell Tyra, but I can't tell Tracy?"

"Sure you wanna go for a round?" Cole asked wanting to stop fighting Phoebe.

"Cole we are training." Phoebe snapped.

"It is one round. It won't kill anybody." Cole yelled.

"Sorry Paige but can you two do something else, like make a potion." Phoebe threw out.

"Okay." Paige smiled with an idea walking with Tracy up stairs.

"Why are you acting like this?" Cole asked, "They were bored, it wouldn't hurt you to sit down."

"Cole, I want my fighting to improve and it won't help anybody if I am sitting on the side-lines." Phoebe said.

"You can learn a lot of things standing on the side-lines like patience." Cole stated.

"I have patience, I just want to learn this stuff so we don't have to do it. So we can stay at home with Ben and Emily, and I don't have to worry."

"Phoebe after this what else are you going to worry about? I don't want you to become a nutcase."

"I won't, I just don't any thing to happen to them. So if you are at work or school, I vanquish the possible demon.

"Okay." Cole said walking to the swords and threw one to her.

"I'm gonna sword fight?"

"Swords teaches displine and intensity." He said.

"And this is why I wanted you to train me, you know what you are doing." Phoebe smiled giving him a kiss.

"Alright the last thing we need to put in is the powder toad-stool, and you'll be fighting Cole. How ever I am going to be orbing your body and me out after you put it in cause Phoebe is going to be ticked, and you won't be able to fight." Paige smiled.

"Alright." Tracy smiled. "I am to be Phoebe. BAM." She threw in the powdered toad-stool.

"It worked," Tracy smiled in Phoebe's body.

"What worked?" Cole asked.

"Everything that you are doing..." Tracy tried say making since.

"Okay, Now pick up your sword that you dropped." He said.

"Oh, yeah I knew that." She said smiling picking up the sword.

They were fighting and Tracy was surprised how well she was doing. Cole slightly kicked her making her landing on the stairs.

"Ow. I need a time out." She said holding her ankle.

"A time out?" Cole raised his eyebrows. "Who are you what did you do with Phoebe?"

"What are you talking about I am Phoebe. Duh. What you can't tell who is girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I can." Cole said leaning on the railing. "and I don't believe you."

"Well I am."

"Then let me see you levitate."

"Levitate. Oh levitate, I wish not to my ankle is sprained." Tracy tried getting out of needing to do it.

"Hey you two I think the twins are hungry, they won't stop crying."

"See we need to and go feed the twins, we don't need to deal with this nonsense." Tracy said walking upstairs, with Cole following her.

"Hey Grams. Where did Piper go with EMILY and BEN?" Tracy asked with throwing out the babies names.

"Upstairs in your room she thought you might be more confortable there."

"Thank you Grams."

She walked with Cole to Phoebe's room. Piper left once they got to the room.

"Okay where are thier bottles?" Tracy asked.

Cole closed the door and stated, "Bottles? You're breast-feeding."

"Breast-feeding?" Tracy questioned, "No way. I am not doing that."

"Then how are they going to eat?" Cole questioned, while laughing at this so called Phoebe.

"With the milk that I have pumped?" She said slowly.

"That is at home,"

"Can you get it?"

"How would you like me to get it?"

"Shimmer."

"We agreed that I was going to use my demonic powers at a low so demons can't track me as much. Look since you are not Phoebe, I will walk you through it." He said picking up a baby.

* * *

"Paige! Why did you even think about doing this?" Phoebe in Tracy's body yelled.

"Because you were being mean and you were the one who told us to make a potion."

"I didn't tell you to make a potion that can make people switch bodies."Phoebe said looking at Tracy's cell phone. "Look it is two thirty, I need to feed Ben and Emily."

"How do you know they are hungry."

"Because they are on a schedule, Now orb me to the manor."

"Jeez, you aren't fun anymore, You sound like Prue." Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed her in the livingroom.

* * *

"Paige start working on the potion please," Phoebe asked running upstairs into her old room. "Tracy why would you and Paige make a potion to be me?"

"Honey is that you?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Tracy, I want you to come down stairs with me and fix this whole mess."

"Thank God." She replied giving the baby to Cole.

"Alright you two all you to do is the powder toad-stool."Paige said stirring the potion.

"I wanna be me again." Tracy said throwing the P.T.S in.

"I am me again." Tracy smiled.

"You two we need have serious talk upstairs." Phoebe pointed at them.

They all walked back upstairs.

"Finally, They are not happy." Cole said.

"I can hear that. Baby girl it's okay." She said sitting on her bed picking up Emily and her blanket.

"Okay. Why did you two make this potion in the first place?" Phoebe asked.

"Like we said we were bored and you won't let us go a couple rounds with Cole." Paige said. "And you said make a potion."

"But made a potion to be me are you crazy?"

"After that thirty minutes yeah." Tracy said.

"Look you can't do stuff like that, you never know what is going to happen. Paige you know that. " Phoebe began, "However If it was last year, I wouldn't be as mad as I am now. But no more, because I have babies to deal with."

"I'm sorry." Tracy said.

"Me too. Is there anyway possible that you won't tell Grams about it?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"Yes, and I am sorry about the way I've been acting. It is uncalled for it." Phoebe said. "And in about thirty minutes you two and Cole fight."

"Okay." They said leaving.

Cole sat on the other side of the bed with Ben still in his hands, "Phoebe?"

"Yeah,"

"I want you to marry me."

"Really?" Phoebe said looking at him.

"Yes, What do you say?" He asked.

"Yes, what took you this long to ask?" Phoebe smiled bringing him in for a kiss.

"I love you" he said breaking the kiss.

"I know I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Please Review.**


	10. Emily

* * *

Two years has past by without any attemps of the Source trying to steal the twins.

"Hey Piper and Leo." Phoebe greeted them at the door. "Come in."

"Yea we have a visitor." Piper stated while they walked in the appartment Leo having birthday the gifts in his hands.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Hey you." Piper began with picking Emily up who was running towards the door, and pointed out in the hallway.

"Dad." Phoebe stated, "What are you doing here?"

"I have came to apologize for walking out on you three all the years back."

"Why don't you come in." Phoebe suggested, and asked to Piper, "Does Prue know he's here?"

"Yeah, and she isn't happy about it either."

"Who's this?" Cole questioned while they walked in the livingroom.

"Cole this is my father, and Dad this is my fiancee Cole." Phoebe introduced.

"Phoebe you're engaged?" Victor questioned.

"Yeah, and we have two children." Cole stated.

"We have Emily," Phoebe said and looked and pointed to Ben, "And Ben."

"Wow, I have really missed alot I'm sorry."

"It's okay as long as you are here for good and not going to disappear on us again." Piper stated putting Emily down.

"Yeah, and we can go to lunch one day, because we might not be able to catch up at a birthday party."

The door bell rang once again. Cole got up this time to answer the door.

"Hey hey." Cole greeted his boss Stephan, wife and three year old.

"Cole this is my wife Julie and my son Derek."

Emily once again was running for the door, however she stopped at Cole's leg looked at Derek and up to Stephan and Julie.

"So this must be Emily." Stephan bent down, which made Emily fall on her bottom to start crying.

Phoebe stepped away from the company to Emily.

"Hey sweetie what's the matter." Phoebe picked her up. Emily wouldn't stop crying and starring Stephan down.

"Stephan will you excuse us?" Cole questioned walking with Phoebe and Emily to thier bedroom.

* * *

Phoebe sat down on the bed next to Cole with Emily in her lap. "Hey sweet girl, what's the matter?" Phoebe asked.

Emily stayed quiet not putting out two words, Cole guessed, "Maybe she is afraid of Stephan because she doesn't know him."

"No that's isn't it she wasn't afraid of my father and doesn't know him either." Phoebe said, Emily stopped crying, " Are you okay?"

She held to Phoebe's neck.

"Looks like have a buddy for the day."

They walked out of the room to the party.

"Hey kiddo are you okay?" Paige asked.

"I don't what's the matter." Phoebe said, "But I know I want cake and Ice cream. Will you go to aunt Piper?"

Emily reached out for Piper, so Phoebe could get the cake and Ice cream together.

* * *

After everyone had thier cake and ice cream and the toddlers were clean Cole suggested, "Okay let's open presents."

Everyone sat in a circle with Ben sitting on Cole's lap, because Emily wasn't going to be out of Phoebe's arms. They grabbed their first couple presents to open.

Derek walked up to the twins and handed them each a bag.

"Aww Ben do you like it?" Cole asked helping Ben get out the teddy bear. "Now let's say thank you to Derek."

"Thank you." Ben said.

"Alright Emily let's see what Derek got you." Phoebe said moving her hands to the top of the bag. Emily pushed the bag out of Phoebe's hands. "Don't be like that."

"Mommy no." Emily said taking the bag out of Phoebe's hands and throwing as far a two year can throw, and squinted her eyes at Derek.

"Someone is a tad spoiled." Julie said.

"No she doesn't act like this." Paige stated.

"I'm sorry Stephan, we'll open tonight I guess." Cole said feeling embarassed on Emily's actions.

"Come on honey. Let's go in your room." Phoebe said brushing Emily's hair back. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Emily please tell me what's going?" Phoebe asked sitting Emily down in her bed.

"Bad Ben."

"No your brothers a good boy." Phoebe said.

"Evil."

"Who's evil?" Phoebe questioned and laughed herself for trying to get information from a two year old, and sat on a rocking chair.

* * *

Once mostly everyone left Phoebe brought Emily out of room.

"Ben likes that bear from Stephan." Phoebe observed.

"Yeah, well at least one of them do." Cole commented.

"You can't get mad at her for not wanting to open something, giving that fact it was from your boss." Phoebe stated.

"Well let's see if she will open it now." Cole said sitting down next to her. "Give me the bag. "

"Don't push it Cole." Phoebe commanded knowing that her daughter is absolutely a Halliwell and can be stubborn.

"Here Emily."

Emily looked up at Cole and to the bag. She put both of her hands on the bag.

"See all she needed was Daddy to tell her what to do." Cole said looking at Phoebe and her sisters.

"Um I don't think so." Paige stated looking at the bag that is now on fire.

"I told not push it." Phoebe said.

"So Phoebe what are we doing next month?" Piper asked.

"What's next month?"

"Your twenty first birthday."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot, and I don't know probably stay here."

"As usual." Cole said under his breathe.

"What?" Phoebe questioned.

"When was the last time we actually went out? Or an even better question When are we going to get married, we've been engaged for two years now."

"Phoebe we're gonna go, because I think I just started a fight." Piper stated.

"Okay I'll call you with plans with Dad."

"Okay bye."

"Alright you two let's get to bed." Phoebe stood up picking up Ben.

Phoebe and Cole change Emily and Ben and laid them down for bed, and turned the baby monitors on.

Cole enter thier bedroom to see Phoebe putting lotion on.

"Are you seriously not wanting to do anything next month." Cole questioned.

"Why does it matter on how I want to spend my birthday?" Phoebe asked looking at him.

"Because we haven't been out by ourselves since the children were born."

"Cole, is it wrong that I don't want anything to happen to them?"

"No, but apparently nothing is going to happen since it has been two years. Phoebe I want to marry you, but you are too afraid that something is going to happen if we go away for a weekend."

"Cole who is going to watch them?"

"You're family."

"It isn't there job to watch them 24/7"

"What about Stephan? Ben seems to be very fond of Derek."

"And what about who won't go with in 10ft of them."

"We can figure it out. But I want to be alone with you on your birthday night, and I want to marry you by the end of year." Cole commanded.

"Fine we will figure it out, and I didn't realize that our alone time in here was not enough for you." Phoebe said kneeling on her bed with her arms wrapped around Cole's neck.

"Well I want it to be only you, me, and no baby monitors." Cole stated knowing that he could never stay mad at Phoebe eventhough she can be a pain in his ass.

* * *

**_I know Victor and the last part doesn't really fit in for this Chapter, but I hope you like it. Please review_**


	11. I Challenge You

Cole walked into the bathroom to brush teeth, and walked in the shower next to Phoebe.

"Hey," Phoebe greeted with wipping the soap off her face.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked Phoebe.

"I don't know they have never been apart, and Emily seriously was not happy when dropped Ben at Stephan's house."

"What is up with her, and not liking that family?" Cole questioned out loud.

"Maybe it is a demon family." Phoebe joked.

"Okay that is so not funny." Cole snapped knowing if Stephan was a demon, that he just basically gave the source thier son.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Now we are suppose to be not worrying about them, and to be focusing on making this birthday of yours awesome."

"Alright."

Phoebe open the bathroom to smell her favorite kind of candle to look up to see lit candles all over the room, an ice bucket with champaine, chocolate covered strawberries on the bed. She turned around to look at Cole.

"How did you do this?" Phoebe asked.

"I pulled a few strings so a couple hotel workers could do while we were cleaning ourselves off." Cole replied stepping into Phoebe's grip.

"It smells great in here." she smiled.

"Smells good, looks good, and taste good too. I won't disagree."

"How did I ever find you?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Because you are cursed to run into demons."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, you just need to get use to it." Cole said kissing her while walking her to the bed.

* * *

Phoebe and Cole walked in the doors of the manor.

"Hey everybody." Phoebe yelled.

"Mommy." Emily said running out of the kitchen covered in flour.

"Hey sweetie." Phoebe replied picking her up, "Are you and aunt Piper making cookies?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Well let's go have some." Cole said.

"Yeah," Emily said running back into the kitchen.

"Piper it smells good."

"How was your night last night?" Piper questioned putting the next tray in the oven.

"It was good. Something that we needed."

"Yeah, thanks for watching her." Cole said.

"Not all, I love them." Piper replied.

"Mommy can I have one?" Emily asked starring at one of the cookies.

"Yeah,"

"And we better go and get Ben, before dinner." Cole stated.

"Yeah, but I will call you." Phoebe told Piper.

* * *

They all three walked up to Stephan's house.

"Okay sweetie please act nice." Cole asked Emily knocking on the door.

"Hey Cole how was your night?" Stephan asked opening the door.

"It was great."

"Ben." Emily said.

"He is in Derek's room, do you want me to take you to them." Stephan asked Emily.

"No."

"Well dinner is almost done why don't you come in." Stephan stated.

"Alright." Cole answered.

"Cole." Phoebe said stopping him to look at her.

"Don't worry it will be okay." Cole assured Phoebe.

They walked in the house, Phoebe placed Emily down in the playroom with Ben and Derek. While Phoebe did what she could to help with dinner.

**

* * *

(This whole scene is in baby talk of course. lol)**

Emily sat in the corner watching the boys play with her arms crossed.

"Emily come here." Ben commanded.

"No."

"Why not?" Derek asked walking towards her.

"Because I know the truth, about you and your family." She replied standing up.

"But that is a good thing we aren't the only children powers." Ben stated following Derek.

"Yeah, but they are demons. Mommy and Daddy are not wanting to see it, or listen to me."

"You two are demons too." Derek replied.

"We're not evil."

"And you think I am?"

"Emily he is nice, and he is our friend." Ben stated.

"He isn't my friend. He is your friend traditor." Emily said pushing Ben down and walking towards the doorway.

"You are just mad, because I have a friend to play with and you only play with the aunts." Ben commented standing next to Derek.

Emily turned to look at the boys, with Derek having a smirk in his eyes.

"When I can read. I will vanquish you, and your so called parents." Emily told.

"You wanna bet?" Ben questioned.

"That's if we are still here." Derek said at the same time Ben said his challenge.

"Fine I challenge you two right now." Emily said.

"Emily your powers are greater than his." Ben said walking inbetween them.

"Okay I won't do anything." Emily said walking out of the play area. "Mommy."

"What is it Emily." Phoebe asked bending down.

Emily placed her hands on Phoebe's cheeks. "I want home."

"We'll go home after dinner." Phoebe informed.

* * *

**Okay this is a short chapter I'm sorry... please review**


	12. Ben

Phoebe was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and Emily was in the livingroom coloring in her books.

"Hey sweetie. It smells good in here." Cole greeted walking the door with Ben.

Cole put Ben down and walked in the kitchen placing the container filled with brownies on the counter. He kissed Phoebe hello.

"Hey baby." She greeted him.

"So I was thinking We need to take the kids to Disneyland this weekend," Cole suggested wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Really?"

"Yeah, to spend time with us at a fun place before they have to spend the week at Stephan's."

"They are going over to Stephan's while we are gone for a week."

"Why not."

"Because I Piper, Grams, and Paige are going to watch them."

"But Stephan offered today, and like you said it isn't your family's job to take care of them."

"Emily doesn't like them and hates it when we go over there. I am not going to put our daughter in a situation like that."

"Ben adores them." Cole stated, "Why don't we split them up like we did on your birthday."

"I don't want to do that either." Phoebe said hating the fact she did it once.

Before Cole could say anything else they heard Ben and Emily yelling.

* * *

**At the same time Phoebe and Cole are talking. This was going on in the Livingroom.**

* * *

Ben walked into the livingroom. Emily stood up to face Ben.

"Hi, Emily." He greeted his sister.

"Hello, brother." She replied.

"You should have came today, Derek's mom made brownies and they were delicious."

"And they were probably poisoned."

"Why don't you embrace them, they can bring us to great power." Ben said sounding like a true demon.

"We already have great power,"

"But they can teach us how to use it."

"Mommy and Daddy can explain to us how to use our powers, because the powers that we have are what they have."

"Please... I am learning how to use my powers everytime I go over there, and you know when I get to meet the source when Mommy and Daddy are on thier honeymoon."

"Stupid, The source is a very evil demon, and He is trying to take us away from Mommy and Daddy, so we go against them. Do you really want that?" Emily yelled.

"Sometimes yes..."

"Well I'm not gonna let you," Emily said pushing Ben down with her powers, while Ben was falling down he moved his hand to push her down.

They ran out to see the twins getting up from them falling to the ground while they pushed each other down. They got up with Ben throwing an energy ball at Emily. Emily raised her hands to block the energy ball with a blue light coming out of her hands. Ben took his hands to fight the light with fire coming out of his hands.

"You guys." Phoebe and Cole said running to a child and holding them.

"You two just can't attack each other like that." Cole said holding Emily and Phoebe holding to Ben with both of them trying to squirm out of the Phoebe and Cole's grasp.

"Hey what is wrong with you two." Phoebe questioned.

"Source." Emily whined.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Come on you. Let's finish making dinner." Phoebe said getting up and walking back into the kitchen with Ben.

"Emily talk to me." Cole said standing Emily up to face him.

"Daddy." She said grabbing his face making sure that Cole is paying attention to what she has to say. "Derek, Step is demon. Ben sees source. Ben evil."

"Are you sure?" He asked Emily not wanting to believe Emily before but hearing the source's name thrown around.

"Yea."

"Dinner is ready." Phoebe called out.

* * *

"Mommy and I are going to have a talk, but no more attacking your brother." Cole commanded.

"Otay." Emily replied.

"Wow was tonight chaotic or what?" Phoebe asked Cole changing to into her pajamas.

"Very much. If they are already using thier powers against each other at this age. I don't even want to think when they become teenagers." Cole said.

"You bet,"

"The good thing is that atleast they know how to control thier powers at this age." Cole stated trying to look on the possitive side.

"Yeah..so what did Emily say to you." Phoebe asked sitting on the bed.

"She said that Stephan's family are demons and that Ben has seen or will see the Source I couldn't really figure that out. And Ben is evil." Cole replied sitting on his side.

"The same stuff she has said before. I really think we should listen to her." Phoebe stated while kneeling up to start giving him a massage.

"I have that feeling too. but if they are demons how come you haven't got a premonition on them."

"I don't know, I only got a premonition off you after we had sex and your guard was down. Remember?" Phoebe asked moving her hands down his chest and back up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I remember. I thought I lost you, but the children were the ones who made you come to your senses that you couldn't live with out me."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed.

"And they can stay at your family's," Cole agreed with Phoebe, "And is our honeymoon going to be a weekend instead of a week, giving the news we have."

"I would like to not go at all." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Oh no we are not doing that again." Cole commanded. Cole moved Phoebe infront of him where she was straddling his lap. "It is going to be like your birthday but better."

"How so..." She asked looking in his eye, and having her hands locked behind his neck.

"Honeymoon suit, with hottub in the room... the feeling of comitment... something you would like a chocolate spa..." Cole told Phoebe about what he has planned inbetween kisses.

"Oooo chocolate spa what's that?" Phoebe asked.

"What ever they do at a regular spa but with chocolate."

"Sounds fun."

"I thought you would like it." Cole smiled. "So it is going to be for the weekend?"

"Ummm... Okay." Phoebe smiled.

"I love you." They said together smiled at each other to start another kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	13. Great Escape

* * *

Phoebe was in her room at the hotel getting ready with Emily, her sisters and Grams.

"Grams are you sure about taking Emily and Ben after the cermony is over?" Phoebe asked walking out of the bathroom with her slip on to her skirt of her dress.

"Yes sweetie I really don't want to be up that late anyway. If this were a regular New Years I would watch the ball drop and go to bed." Grams smiled.

"Alright as long as you are fine with it." Phoebe said not wanting Grams to miss the reception on the twins account.

"Phoebe this is so exciting that you and Cole are finally getting married." Paige stated, "So... can I have a drink tonight?"

Phoebe had look to Paige why would you ask that to me infront of Grams, and replied, "Uh no Paige you have to wait five years like I had to."

"Mommy look." Emily said sitting on the bed with lipstick on all over her face.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked squatting down on the floor to be on the same level.

"Look like you." She smiled.

"Well you do need it all over your face."

"Come on kiddo wanna let's clean off your face. And you can use my lip gloss." Paige said picking up Emily and to go in the bathroom.

Phoebe sighed while standing up.

"What's wrong Pheebs nervous?" Prue asked.

"No, not really. I'm excited really." Phoebe replied holding on to her stomach. "My stomach is just in knots."

"Oh my God are you pregnant again." Piper smiled.

"No..." Phoebe laughed.

"Your nervous." Grams stated.

"How? This is Cole." Phoebe sat down.

"Because you are finally going marry him. And spend the rest of your life with him."

"Yea, I was planning that before. So why now?"

"I don't the human body does wierd things." Grams replied looking down at her watch, "and it is almost time I am going to check on the boys and head downstairs."

"Yeah, I'll go with Grams. And dread the fact that I am paired with Stephan." Prue stated following Grams.

Phoebe laughed at Prue, and looked at Piper who had Phoebe's bodice in her hands. Piper help put it on Phoebe and tighten it for her.

"Piper, I want to thank you for everything you did to help with Cole and I."

"It is no biggy." Piper replied.

"Yes it is, if it weren't for you, Prue and Grams probably would have came down on me harder on everything." Phoebe stated.

"You're my little sister I have to look out for you." Piper smiled. "Okay you're set."

Phoebe took a step foward and look at Piper, "I just can't wait to see you get married to Leo."

"Yeah, when that happens." Piper stated with putting on Phoebe's veil on.

"Wow mommy." Emily said walking out of the bathroom with Paige.

"Phoebe you look amazing." Paige replied.

"Thank you."

"Hey you go Emily this is your basket and you know what to do with it."

"Yes." She replied.

"Alright let's go." Phoebe said then bending down to Emily. "You look beautiful in with Auntie Paige's lipgloss."

"Tank you." Emily smiled.

"Now give me a kiss." Phoebe said with her daughter giving her a kiss.

* * *

At the end of the cermony the clocked chimmed midnight. The priest told Cole you may kiss the bride. Phoebe and Cole looked at each other with big smiles, and moved to into a passionate kiss. Everyone else jumped up and said 'Happy New Year.'

"We did it." Phoebe said breaking the kiss.

"Yes we did." he said having their foreheads touch and they looked over at the twins sitting next to Grams. They kissed each other quickly again, held hands, and walked over to them.

"Hey you two." Phoebe said.

"I want home?" Emily asked yawing.

"We are going to have cake and then you can go home with Grams. Okay?" Cole questioned to Emily while picking her up.

"Sir?" Phoebe asked putting out her arms. Ben stood up to have Phoebe pick him.

Phoebe and Cole walked into the hall with the twins.

"Look Ben." Phoebe said pointing at the cake.

"Oooo."

"Okay people people." The DJ started. "Happy New Year now let's the newly weds up here on the dance floor for a dance."

Phoebe and Cole gave Ben and Emily to the sisters, and walked on the dance floor, and began a dance.

"Are you ready to get wild?" Phoebe asked.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you are actually going dance with me but not with slow songs."

"Not really."

"Well too bad." Phoebe smiled.

"Okay." Cole replied with a kiss.

"Emily and Ben." Phoebe said walking to them. "You two are going to be good for Grams?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Okay. Well this box has your pieces of cake in it and Grams will give you them tomorrow. "

"Give mommy and daddy hugs and kisses." Grams said.

Ben and Emily hugged Phoebe and Cole. They went home with Grams.

"Okay let's dance." Phoebe smiled.

"I can't dance."

"Yes you can everyone can." Phoebe said holding his hands and dragging him on to the dance floor. She grabbed his neck and started dancing on him. He placed his hands on her hips and tried to move his body with hers.Phoebe smiled at him having his head rest on hers.

"You're getting it." She stated giving him a kiss.

* * *

In the morning at the manor Emily and Ben were in the livingroom playing with toys.

"I've got to meet Derek, before they go and see the source." Ben muttered.

"You can't go anywhere, Mommy and Daddy are not here."

"That is the point it is the perfect time to leave." Ben replied to Emily.

"I'll tell on you."

"And I'll be long gone, and I'll be having fun."

"Don't you think there is a reason that Mommy and Daddy haven't been sending you to their house?"

"I don't know but I'm going over there now."

"Gams!!!" Emily yelled.

Grams ran from the kitchen into the livingroom. Ben shimmered out while Grams was running in.

"Emily what is it?"

Emily started brusting out into tears,"Ben."

"Where is he?" Grams asked.

Emily touched Grams dress and shimmered after Ben.

They shimmered into the house to see Ben in Stephan's arms.

"It's too late he is on our side." Stephan smirk.

"Not if I can help it." Grams said moving her hand to throw Stephan and his family, however Ben deflected the power.

Stephan's family shimmered out with Ben.

"Emily let's go back to the manor." Grams said needing to look in the Book of Shadows.

* * *

**Okay I know it is a little wierd having a wedding at midnight... and having two year olds being there too, but I thought it would be awesome. Please Review**


	14. Happy New Year

Grams held crying Emily while walking to the attic.

Piper, Leo, and Prue walked up to the attic with hearing Emily crying.

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"Where's Ben?" Piper asked taking Emily away from Grams.

"He shimmered to Cole's boss Stephan; and his family shimmered out of his house with what I am assuming to see the source." Grams explained.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked.

"I think we need to have Phoebe and Cole come home." Grams said flipping through the Book of shadows.

"And tell them what? Your son went to your demon boss to see the source of all evil." Piper asked.

"Piper what else can we do, the only person who knows the underworld in this family is Cole." Prue questioned.

"Hey what's going?" Paige asked holding her head walking into to the attic.

"Ben's gone." Piper told Paige.

"He's gone? How?"

"He shimmered to the source." Grams said.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to call Phoebe and Cole home." Prue stated.

"You two if we call them home now. Phoebe is never going to leave the house again, and won't let Emily have a normal life." Piper said.

"She will if we explain how we had no control over it." Paige said.

"But if we don't try to get him back now, we might never get him back."

"Fine, but I am not going to be the one to tell the news to her."

"I will." Prue said pulling out her phone and dialing numbers, "Hey Pheebs, you and Cole need to come home...It's Ben... Okay... They're on their way."

"Good."

* * *

"Cole, we have to go." Phoebe said turning to him.

"Why." He moaned into his pillow.

"Because my sister said that there is something wrong with Ben."

"I'm sure they can handle it." Cole said wanting to try and sleep.

"If they could handle it why would they be calling? Let's go." Phoebe commanded.

"I'm tired," Cole stated from not getting to the room until about four in the morning and staying up with Phoebe to consummate their marriage for acouple hours.

"We can sleep later. Now get dressed." Phoebe said pulling on her shirt.

"You can go, and I'll stay under the warm covers," Cole replied rolling over. Phoebe pinched his arm. "Alright I'm up."

"I knew you would see it my way." Phoebe smiled at him.

He went to his bag to put his pants on and looked at his arm before he put his shirt on. "I think I am gonna have a bruise."

"Aww poor baby. You'll get over it."

"Well it still hurts and if I'm cranky today it will all your fault." Cole told her with putting his socks and shoes on.

"I can deal with that, as long as our children are safe." Phoebe said.

"Okay." Cole said standing up to hug Phoebe and shimmer to the manor.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Daddy." Emily said with puffy eyes.

Cole picked up Emily.

"Ben shimmered over to Stephan's house." Prue informed.

"And did you get him back?" Cole questioned.

"Emily and I try to go after him but when we got there Stephan shimmered out with him." Grams replied.

"Oh my God," Phoebe said sitting down on the couch, "They did it on one of the happiest days of my life. Evil still manages to ruin it."

"So Cole we were thinking that you would know the underworld best. That you can shimmer to a place where you might think that the source is keeping him, and we'll follow you." Piper said.

"Alright."

"Grams stay here with Emily. so she won't get influence down there." Phoebe said. "And do we have a plan?"

"No, we just think if we don't get him now there is no way we can get him back." Paige replied.

"Alright." Cole said handing Grams Emily and walked to Phoebe. "Follow me."

"Okay." Paige said grabbing Prue's hand to follow Cole's shimmer.

"Okay." Leo said with Paige taking Piper's hand to follow Cole.

* * *

They arrived in the underworld.

"You won't find him." The seer said.

Cole and Phoebe turned around to look at her. Cole started, "Seer, where is he?"

"He is where he belongs."

"No." Phoebe said.

"Don't you see, Ben was never yours to keep, and we were planning it the whole time."

"Okay do you want punch her or shall I?" Paige asked.

"Cole what is she talking about?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"You want to know the whole thing? The source assigned Belthazaur to make him an hire."

"Your lying he would never do that." Phoebe yelling at the Seer.

"Am I? You know as much I what happen that night." The Seer replied.

* * *

FLASHBACK TO THAT NIGHT

* * *

"Are you ready?" Cole asked breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes.

"Wait don't you have anything?" Phoebe questioned knowing that they shouldn't have sex without having protection.

"No, its okay, we don't need it." Cole said to Phoebe, and hating that he was lying for the source to the one person he loves.

"Okay." Phoebe answered trusting Cole, and not wanting to make a fool of herself.

* * *

REGULAR TIME

* * *

"No way," Phoebe stated while about to burst into tears.

"Phoebe... I can explain." Cole tried.

"We don't have time this I need to find Ben." Phoebe snapped. "Where is he?"

"Nowhere you can find him. or get to him." The Seer stated shimmering away.

"Bitch." Piper stated.

"Okay, Let's split up and first one to see or hear Ben yell." Prue said.

Everyone started walking in pairs in different directions. Cole was walking a couple feet behind Phoebe and knew that she was never going to forgive him for this.

"Phoebe, hold on." He said taking ahold of her arm.

"Don't talk to me." She snapped pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"I didn't want this to happen."

"No? You knew I was going to be pregnant before I did." She stopped and looked at him.

"No, I only knew that Ben was going to be born, and that night I was trying to get you pregnant, I never thought I was going to get you on the first night."

"So... our whole relationship has been a set up."

"NO!! I hated that night, I didn't want to get you pregnant. and I didn't want this day to come. You, Emily, and Ben are my life, I love you three too much to see anything happen to you."

"You know, I think I might believe, and I blame you for it. This is your fault."

"I know that, and I can live with that." Cole said being glad that Phoebe can still talk to him after everything.

They started walking again, until they heard young laughing.

"Do you hear that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Phoebe said starting to run in the direction with Cole following her.

Ben was playing with Derek.

"Benajmen!" Phoebe yelled running towards.

Ben didn't flinch with the sound of Phoebe's voice. The source walked up to Ben, and looked at Cole and Phoebe. Ben stood up next to the source and his eyes turning completely black.

"Oh My God." Phoebe said when she looked in his eyes. "Ben, honey come to Mommy."

"Mommy." Ben mocked, while put up his hands.

"Yeah, sweetie. You're good you don't want this." She said walking towards him.

"Are you sure about that?" The Source asked.

"Yes." Cole said with throwing an energyball at the source repeatly.

"Go ahead." The source said to Ben.

"Oh No." Piper said walking with Leo to the area.

Ben moved his hands to fly Phoebe and Cole across the space to hit the rocks.

"Phoebe!" Piper said running towards her.

"I'm Okay." Phoebe said slowly getting up with Cole.

"We need to get out of here." Cole stated with seeing that the source having a fire ball.

"No, I'm leaving without Ben."

"Any final words?" The source asked.

"Unless you don't both of our children not to have a mother we need to go."

"No." Phoebe said while Cole shimmered out with Phoebe and Leo followed Cole with Piper.

* * *

"No, Why did you bring me back here." Phoebe yelled at Cole standing in the attic.

"Because the source was about to kill us that's why."

"Piper could have froze the fireball."

"Your powers don't work the same down there, and the source is amuned to witches power." Cole replied.

"We can't just leave him there." Phoebe snapped.

"Phoebe if we didn't retreat he would killed us." Cole replied.

"Yeah, and our son is going to be evil if we don't bring him back now." Phoebe stated with tears coming down her face walking out of the attic.

"I better go get Paige and Prue." Leo said orbing out.

"Do you think I did the wrong thing?" Cole asked Piper.

"Now or Three years ago?" Piper questioned.

"Now."

"I think you were trying to do the right thing, but Phoebe wanted to save Ben while she could still see him."

"How long do you think she is going to stay mad me?"

"I don't know. You know Phoebe alot and when she's mad it takes her along time for her to cool off."

"Great." Cole said.

* * *

**_Please Review_**


	15. Have We Met?

**_its been forever Ik.... this Chapter mostly deals with emily... I hope you like it_**

* * *

"Happy birthday," Everyone yelled at Emily while she and Phoebe were walking into their house. Emily smiled from seeing everyone at her house her friends and family.

Phoebe was so happy that day that her little girl was turning 16, however at the same time she had sadness around her. She knew was Ben's birthday too and this could be his party too. After cake, ice-cream, and presents she excused to her room.

"This has been really great guys thank you." Emily stated surrounded by all her presents.

"You don't think this is all you got?" Cole questioned his little girl with a glass of Champaign in his hand.

"Well yeah, this is more than enough." Emily stated not even wanting a party but she loved everyone for doing it.

"Then you might not want to go outside." He suggested sipping his drink.

Emily heard what her Dad told her. Her eyes widen with excitement and looked at her friends. They all stood up and ran outside to see a car that wasn't Phoebe's or Cole's. "Daddy, are you serious?"

"Well you have to finish your driving lessons but yes I am." Cole replied handing her a car key hanging on a keychain that has her initials on it.

Emily and her friends squealed. Emily jumped into her dad's arms for a hug. She wished Phoebe didn't leave the party so she could thank her mother as well. All the teenagers ran to the car to look around it.

* * *

Once everyone left Cole and Emily started to pick up the mess from the party.

"So, Emily do you want to go drive in your car?" Cole asked.

"I would love to, but I want to… today… go demon hunting." She eased into that statement, because she knew how the family felt about intentionally going after demons. The family thinks that they should try to live their lives as normal as possible, but Emily loves the adrenaline rush that hunting demons gives her.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Cole told his daughter.

"Why? I'm good they can't catch me." She explained.

"Emily hunting demons isn't a sport its very dangerous." Cole snapped.

"Yeah so can't you come with me?" Emily pleaded for wanting to go so bad.

"You know I don't like going down there."

"Fine! I won't go." She said getting irritated with her family ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Cole walked into his and Phoebe's room after the argument he had with Emily. "Phoebe?" Cole asked out loud.

"I'm in here." She answered back softly coming from the bathroom.

Cole followed her voice and saw his wife trying to relax herself by taking a bubble bath. He sat down on the toilet to talk with his wife. "Are you okay?"

"I think so, you know I'm never gonna let go of this or forgive myself for that matter?" Phoebe told Cole thinking out loud, and playing with the water.

"Hey you can't blame yourself for this." He said knowing it is his fault in the first place, "And be happy that Emily is still with us."

"Yeah I know, but I would like to know if he is okay or what?" She stated thinking that the source probably killed him to take his powers or God knows what else. "And why doesn't anything work, when we try summoning him or try to scry for him?"

"I'm sure his is safe, probably evil, but the source took me under his wing after my mother was vanquished. I was treated like royalty." Cole informed probably should have kept it to himself, but he knew the source wouldn't hurt the child that is suppose to become the prince of the underworld. "But that doesn't mean I've had worried thoughts all these years. But I'm pretty positive that he is safe."

Phoebe caressed Cole's face, and pulled him closer to her for a kiss. "I love you."

* * *

"Did you meet him?" One of Emily's friends asked running up to her that Monday after her birthday party.

"Who Lily?" She asked playing with her locker to get her books for third period after lunch.

"The new student Lucas, Oh My God, He is so irresistible." Lily sighed leaning on a locker.

Emily laughed at her friend finally grabbed the right book she needed. "I'm sorry weren't you in love Kyle like not even yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's beside the point. He is different he has a charm to him as well as hotness and I don't even know. You need to meet him." She explained walking to the Café.

"Okay Lily where is this mystery boy?"

"Um, he is right over there." Lily pointed out putting her books.

"Okay," Emily said placing her book on the table and began walking towards Lucas.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go talk to him to get you off my back." Emily waved off her friend. She was approaching the new student with a familiar feeling but not really knowing what it was. "Lucas?" She said tapping him on the shoulder.

Lucas turned around with a striking smile, his teeth were so white. "Hi," A look of confusion hit his face. "Have we met?"

"No, I'm Emily Halliwell and I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends. My cute friend over there would really like to get to know you." Emily pointed over to Lily to help play match maker.

"Sure I'd love to." He said grabbing his stuff. "Are you sure we haven't met before you look really familiar."

She knew the same feeling that he was talking about. "Well where are you from?"

"I am from New York." He stated.

"Well I've never been to New York. So you couldn't have. Maybe you're confusing me with someone else?" She said suggested, and so she could listen to her own ideas.

"Perhaps," Lucas said sitting down intentionally next to Lily. Lily melted inside.

"Everyone this is Lucas, Lucas this is everyone." Emily said sitting down, but wasn't able to eat with the horrible feeling in her stomach.

* * *

**_Please Review_**


	16. Let's Come to Reasoning

Emily and Lily walked in the house after an afternoon at the mall. The girls smelled dinner getting cooked as soon as they walked through the thresh hold.

"Hey mom," She greeted walking into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of shrimp sticking in her mouth.

"Hey girls, Lily are you staying for dinner?" Phoebe asked placing the noodles into the boiling water.

"Mrs. Halliwell what do you think?" Lily smirked at her best friend's mother. Lily is usually over and there for dinner or Emily's over her house and stays for dinner.

"Alright well there is plenty for you." Phoebe stated turning to the girls and gave them a smile.

"What is that smell?" Cole questioned walking inside the house through the backdoor. He walked over to Phoebe to give her a hello kiss even with his hands full of paperwork. "Hey girls what's new?"

Emily and Lily looked at each other and looked at Cole and with a laugh; they answered, "Nothing." They walked out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Cole asked confused placing his stuff on the kitchen table, and sat on the stool.

"Honey, they are teenage girls, we will have no idea." Phoebe smiled at Cole; remembering how confusing of a girl she was to Grams. "How was work?"

"It was work." Cole replied.

Cole was setting the table while Phoebe was bringing dinner out to the dining room. "Girls dinner," Phoebe yelled to hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

* * *

"Oh my God, Lily I think he was totally checking you out." Emily jumped off the second step up and turned around to look at her friend.

"No he wasn't. Was he?" Lily asked sitting down on one side of the table.

Emily sat down at the other side of the table grabbed a roll and started serving herself the pasta dish. "Totally, I think he likes you."

"Me? What about you?" Lily asked waiting on Phoebe and Cole to make their plates to be polite.

"No… He isn't my type." Emily said with her mouth full, and knowing that there is something to this boy that doesn't attract him to her; even though, he is totally her type.

"Girls what are we talking about?" Cole asked the teenagers trying to figure out what they were talking about with a conversation going 20miles an hour.

"Oh, there is a new kid in school, and Lily over here thinks he is above it all and completely perfect. And I talked to him today at school and I think he likes Lily." Emily recapped Cole on the gossip between her friends.

"Did you two just meet him today do you know anything about him?"

"No we met him the other day. And we know he is charming and from New York." Lily informed Emily's overly sensitive dad about them on dating.

"Dad relax, Lily wants to date him. That's it, it isn't like she is gonna marry him." Emily explained to her father. "But will it be okay if he comes over here with us tomorrow for us to study Othello and Chemistry?"

"I don't see why not." Phoebe answered putting a piece of broccoli in her mouth.

* * *

"You're gonna let a boy come over here tomorrow? You know they are probably going to be in her room." Cole walked into the bathroom where Phoebe was brushing her teeth.

Phoebe looked at Cole through the mirror, rolled her eyes, and spit her mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. She took a deep breath then turn around to look at her paranoid husband, "Cole, she is 16yrs old and she is going to be studying with friends."

"Riiight," He stated, washing his hands. Phoebe started washing her face.

"You know how I get with demons over paranoid." Phoebe asked drying her face on a towel.

"Yeah?" Cole answered, while watching her walk to their bed.

"Well you get that way with Emily growing up." She said putting lotion.

Cole sat knelt on his side of the bed, "I don't, but I do remember how we were when you were around her age."

"Yes, well but you were a demon sent to kill me. I'm so sure that Lily's little crush is a demon and going to kill Emily." Phoebe replied kneeling to face him playing with his shirt.

"It could happen you never know," Cole said not knowing what the source could have in store. "But I don't want her to turn up pregnant."

Phoebe was unbuttoning Cole's shirt. She placed her hand on his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. She looked into his eyes, and touched his face," Cole our daughter is smarter than you think. There is no need to worry about that kind of stuff with her."

"I'm her father, it is my job." Cole corrected Phoebe.

"You know this means you're truly getting old. You're what 500?" Phoebe teased Cole with a smile; knowing that he is really only 125.

"I will show you how old I can be." Cole replied pinning her down on to the bed.

* * *

"Hey guys I thought you guys would want some snacks while working those brains." Phoebe said walking into Emily's room interrupting her study group.

"Oh my God mother you are the best we are starving." Emily ran up to grab the tray of food out of Phoebe's hands. Emily sat the food on her bed and grabbed her pencil again. "Oh mom I forgot this is Lucas, Lucas this is my mom."

Lucas got off of Emily's bed, turning around to face Phoebe and to give her a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you." He greeted with his charming smile.

Phoebe took one good look at Lucas and felt his handshake. Her heart and jaw dropped so low. Phoebe could not believe what she was seeing or believing what she was seeing.

"Um mom, can Lucas stay for dinner?" Emily asked, however she didn't get a response with Phoebe zoned out, "Mom?"

"Right yeah, I think we are gonna order pizza tonight is that okay with you?" Phoebe snapped back out of her thoughts, she told them not being in the mood to cook.

"Yeah, that's fine." Lily answered for Emily and Lucas.

"Good," Phoebe replied walking out of Emily's room before she did something that she would regret or embarrass Emily more than what she already did.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home what's that smell." Cole walked in through the front door, smelling pizza.

"It's in here dad." Emily said with a mouthful and has cross attentions between writing notes and watching TV with Lucas and Lily.

"What are we watching?" Cole asked grabbing a slice of pizza looking at the TV.

"Some crappy movie, "Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Dad this is Lucas."

"Hi," Cole waved at Lucas, "Where's your mother?"

"Upstairs you might want to talk to her she is off today." Emily informed.

* * *

Cole walked into the magic room to see Phoebe making a potion and talking to herself. "Honey what are you doing?"

"Hey!" Phoebe smiled at Cole and gave him a hug, "Did you meet Lucas."

"Yeah, he was into the movie that they were watching," Cole said admitting he was wrong.

"I think he's Ben." Phoebe replied grabbing Cole's hands.

"What?" Cole chuckled, "Are you high?"

"I'm serious there was like a connection."

"You had a premonition?" Cole asked trying to make since of her reasoning.

"No, not really I can't explain what it was." Phoebe started and saw the look of disbelief on her husband's face, "Look I'm not crazy! That boy down there has your smile and eyes."

Cole took a second out of reality to believe his wife, "Okay what if I believe you're right. Do you honestly think that the source would be stupid enough to place Ben in the same school as Emily knowing a chance of him meeting us? That will wouldn't that ruin whatever he has planned?"

Phoebe stopped and to listen to her husband reasoning, "Maybe you're right; maybe I've wanted him back for so long that I went to the first 16yr old boy I saw."

"It's okay I understand," Cole said pulling Phoebe into a hug.

"I just can't accept it ever." She opened after all these years with a tear coming down her eye.

Cole brushed her hair back with his fingers and rocking them, "It will be okay, he will be home eventually."

* * *

**_I hoped you enjoyed it please Review_**


End file.
